Legacy of the Negaverse!
by N. G. Silver
Summary: *Finished* The Negaverse wasn't finished with Earth after the defeat of Queen Beryl. Read on to find out what happends!!


'Sailor Moon: Legacy of the Negaverse'  
  
Legalities: Sailor Moon and all related characters are the sole property and copyrighted by their creator Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, I'm just using them. N. G. Silver (me) copyrights all other characters not related to SM.  
  
This story was written by N. G. Silver, the idea and story is solely mine. Your use of this story is for entertainment purposes only, if you wish to publish this story on a webpage ask me first, then give me the credit needed and disserved. In other words, keep this here!  
  
Timeline: In essence, this story takes place as a parallel of Sailor Moon R. Though I do not like to call it that, since it doesn't totally take place instead of R, but during the middle of it (at least the first part). I would have liked it to take place between 'Return' and 'Romance' but the plot seems to fit more so in this spot.  
  
Please direct any and all comments to fanfic@ngsilver.virtualave.net, thank you.  
  
Prologue  
  
After 3000 years of searching, the comet had finally found a world that would satisfy it's one instinct, to give its 3 gifts. Steadying itself in a 1200 year long elliptical orbit around the sun of this world it would bestow it's gifts upon, it began it's approach on the small planet we call Earth. It readied its first gift to dispense as it came close to the planet, in two hours the gift would be ready, and in three, it would be in position to dispense it. And so, the end of the peace began.  
  
"Hey Melvin, what 'cha doing?" Molly said as she pulled up a seat and sat down beside the 2nd smartest kid at Crossroads Jr. High and her boy friend. Lifting his head up from the book he was studying, Melvin turned to look at Molly, who was smiling at him, "Just reading about comets." "Let me guess, you wanted to learn about the comet of 'Death' right?" Molly said in a skeptic tone. "Funny Molly, but actually your correct, in fact, I actually found an old legend about it. It's the only thing I could find on the "carrier of silence". Want me to read..?" Molly placed her hand over his mouth signaling that she didn't. She then asked, "How about we go see a movie instead?" she looked at Melvin who in turn looked at the book on the table they were sitting at, "And then we can go take a stroll in the park, I hear the view of the comet over the lake is the best in the city." At the sound of watching the comet Melvin suddenly looked up at her, shaking his head up and down. "So you will go?" Melvin moved Molly's hand from his mouth, "Yes, just let me go check out this book alright?" Molly nodded her head and walked out the double doors leading out side of the 10th district library. Melvin sighed as he looked down at the book he had been studying, "Looks like I will have to read the rest later." He picked up the book and closed it as he walked to the library counter to check the book out.  
  
The lake seemed to have a tint of green in it that cool Thursday evening as Melvin and Molly floated over the top of it in the boat Melvin had rented. After a long barrage of pleading Melvin had finally talked Molly into going out on the lake with him, and she was glad he did. The view from the lake was the most beautiful view in the city, as the green and blue colored gasses that made up the comet's tail reflected off the trees and the water. The way the different reflections moved though the air formed a sort of holographic barrier in the sky, almost like a colored fog over top of the lake. Molly couldn't believe that they were the only two taking advantage of the view as she took in a deep breath of the air surrounding her and said, "Melvin, I'm glad you talked me into going out on the lake with you, the view is spectacular!" "I'm glad you got me to go out here with you too, you can see the comet almost perfectly from this vantage point." Melvin spoke as he took his eyes off of the comet for a short while to look at Molly. "Is that the ONLY reason your glad you came?" Molly inquired with a hint of jealousy and in her voice. She hopped that it wasn't true. "Just about," Melvin paused for a second as to see the look on Molly's face as her hopes seemed to falter, "well, other then being with my favorite girl from Crossroads." Molly blushed a little from that statement, He must have been practicing that one with Serena, she thought. "Aww Melvin." she looked away like his last statement embarrassed her; she still didn't want to admit that they were together. Melvin wasn't too disappointed by Molly's reaction since that had been the same one he's always gotten every time he said something like that. "But it's true." Molly knew he would say that, it was almost like clockwork that every time he would say something about him liking her she would turn away and he's say he spoke the truth. It seemed almost like a habit. She turned her head to look at Melvin; his huge glasses blocked most of his face from view. She couldn't tell if a truly handsome face was hidden behind them, and as long as they were there, she would never know. "Melvin," she began. "Yes?" "Can you see without those glasses?" she began to inquire him, slowly getting to her point. "No, I can't see my hand in front of my face without them." "Oh," Molly looked at her watch, it was nearly 10, and she needed to be home soon, "I think we need to head to shore, it's getting time to go home." "Alright, lets go." Melvin began to stroke the oars to move the boat to shore.  
  
After they were out they stood for a little while looking at the lake, shimmering peacefully under the comet's light. Molly got an idea as she came out of her trance. She walked up to Melvin slowly, she in a light way began to let on that she wanted something from him, his only guess was a kiss and closed his eyes and puckered up. But to his dismay he was wrong, as Molly quickly snatched his glasses from him and stepped back a little from him. "Hey, give them back! I can't see without them!" Molly ran away yelling, "If you can catch me!" Melvin, with no other choice ran toward her voice, the book he had checked out earlier in his hand, trying his hardest not to hit anything on his way. After a shot while Molly stopped to let him catch up to her, as she did she caught a glimpse of his face as he ran toward her. He's gorgeous! She thought as she gagged on her own saliva. Unfortunately Melvin didn't see that she was stopped on the path and slammed right into her, knocking him and her to the ground. Melvin felt around for a second until he found his glasses and placed them on his face. He looked over at Molly and helped her up to her feet. "I'm sorry, I didn't see you." Molly, still a bit surprised by his actual looks replied, "that's all right, it's my fault." She paused a second as she picked up the book that fell out of Melvin's hand as he fell down with her. "Why don't you get contacts?" Melvin was taken aback by her question, he really didn't know. Slowly he tried to reply, "I'm not sure, it's never crossed." Melvin stopped as he looked up, his eye catching something changing with the comet. Molly was a little concerned, "What is it?" she looked up to try and catch what Melvin was looking at. There seemed to be a red star in front of the comet slowly growing in size. Melvin studied the star noticing how it seemed to sparkle and sway in its position, and also how the barrier of fog seemed to begin to turn red. Then, almost out of pure instinct Melvin quickly grabbed Molly and jumped out of the way, all the time he was yelling, "look out!" He had done so just in time as a piece of burning rock slammed into the ground where Molly was standing. Melvin turned himself so he was covering Molly, letting himself take the full brunt of the shock wave that followed the crash. The wave so large that it sent him and Molly fling through the air. Melvin, in an attempt to shield Molly again, tried to turn himself so that he would hit his back on the ground, and not Molly. But his attempt failed as he spun too far and she hit her right side on the ground. As the smoke and dust cleared Melvin looked over at Molly whispering, "Are you alright?" though he knew she wasn't. Molly gave no answer as she had passed out upon contact with the ground, Melvin shook her a few times with his left arm before he too lost strength and fell out of conciseness.  
  
Awakening, it was nothing but pain, a sensation blocking out all other senses in Melvin's body as he opened his eyes to see that he was still in the park. Looking around he saw Molly laying on the ground next to him still unconcisce, she looked so peaceful in her sleep as her chest slowly moved up and down. He decided to leave her alone for the moment as she seemed to be alive, his main thought was to find help. Melvin slowly stood up as he tried to get hold of what had happened. Looking around he found a crater blocking the path leading outside of the park, lying next to it was the book he had checked out from the library earlier that evening. He bent down and picked it up and began to read the page that it was opened to.  
  
It's hope was that in 1200 years it would return to the planet to see that it's first gift had overtaken the planet. But if it was to find that to be the opposite, it would ready the 2nd gift, which in 1200 years it hoped to return to find that gift to have overtaken the planet. It hoped that it would not have to part with its 3rd gift, for it knew that with that gift, nothing would survive, for its third gift is the gift of.  
  
Melvin paused for a moment to turn the page as he heard a voice. He turned around to Molly, "Molly, is that you?" she didn't move. He then heard the voice again and turned toward the crater. He slowly walked toward it and looked down to see a glowing sphere. He stepped back as the sphere rose from its position to a height even with his head. "There is no need to worry, everything will be fine.." the sphere said as it shot at Melvin hitting him in the head and began to melt into his body. "Get off!!! Get away!!" was all Melvin could say before he lost control of his body and fell limp to the ground. The last feeling he has before passing out was a burning, then a feeling of loss as he looked at Molly laying on the ground, he believed that this would be the last time he would see her; then nothing.  
  
A small gust of wind blew over the small area as the police ran toward the scene. It's small contribution turned a page of the book displaying the last of the sentence. The word displayed in large, black, and bold letters was:  
  
DEATH.  
Chapter 1: The Coming Darkness, Melvin Missing  
  
A bright light, a burning sphere, a dead body, pummeled with rock the size of baseballs, craters. A foreign element, a rock from a different universe, collision. A living world, with burning sphere and dead body in sky. A bright flash, a dead body with hole in center, burning ring, shadow. A moving body, black before light, darkness. 5 girls, short skirts, sailor uniform, division. A beam of energy, agony, death. A planet living, fire, a burning sphere, a comet, 3 gifts, destruction.  
  
Raye awoke in a deep sweat, beads of her own fluid collecting and falling from her face and limbs. She breathed with a heavy pattern; as if she had just ran many miles on end. As she slowly calmed herself to a normal breathing level, she thought of the dream she had just experienced. I believe it is time to consult the sacred fire, she thought as she threw on her priestess robe and walked out from her room shutting the paper door quietly. As she walked out she caught the time on her alarm clock. The arms pointed toward 10:15.  
  
"Oh, oh, she's waking up!" was all Molly could hear as she slowly came back to conciseness. She thought the voice sounded like Serena, but she wasn't sure, as her sight hadn't returned to her yet. "Serena?" she inquired turning her head in the direction of the voice as she began to see a colored blur in front of her. "I'm so glad your okay Molly," Serena said as she grabbed her friend's hand, "when I heard what had happened I ran right over here." "Serena!" Molly yelled as she, thanks to her returned sight, realized her friend was standing beside her hospital bed. She tried to sit up to hug Serena but she couldn't move from her position on the bed. "No, don't try to move, you need your rest." Serena said, "Anyway, the doctors said you wouldn't be able to move for a little while. You got pretty banged up out there." Molly turned her head the other way seeing an empty bed next to her; she then turned back to Serena and asked, "Where's Melvin?" Serena's gaping smile from seeing her friend was okay suddenly faded as she began telling Molly the truth; "The authorities didn't find anyone but you in the park." She paused a moment as she saw Molly look down at her own feet, "The only other thing they found was this book." Serena grabbed a rather thick book from the table next to Molly's bed and placed the book in front of Molly so she could read it. Molly's eyes grew three times normal size as she saw the book, "That's the book Melvin had been reading earlier. um what time is it anyway?" Serena looked at her watch, "About 7 PM." "The day?" "Friday." Molly's jaw dropped quite far seeing that she was laying on a hospital bed, "I've been out for almost a day!?" "Yep. And I've been sitting here for the past few hours waiting for you to wake up!" Molly seemed to go into thought for a few moments after Serena had spoke, "What's up Molly?" Serena asked. "I was just wondering where my mom is." Molly said quietly as she came out of thought. "Oh, she just got here a little less then a hour ago. She came in even though the doctors didn't think she should. She left to sit outside the room after seeing you. I think the sight of you like you were was a shock to her." Molly smiled for a moment, "They let me in because they thought it would be best if someone you knew were here when you woke up. I guess they were right." "I'm glad Serena." Molly paused for a moment, "Would you mind telling mother that I'm awake?" "Sure," Serena thought for a moment, "I NEED to get going anyway, there's something I need to do." Serena said as she started to walk toward the door, her right fist clenched into a fist. "Alright, I'll see you later Serena." "I'll be back tomorrow after school." Serena waved as she closed the door to see Molly's mother sitting outside, "She's awake, I don't think the doctors will mind you seeing her now." She said. "Thanks Serena." Molly's mom said as she jumped out of her chair and ran into Molly's room. With a sigh Serena walked slowly toward the elevator. Her mind beginning to trail off toward the Sailor Scout meeting from that afternoon as the elevator took her slowly toward the ground floor.  
  
The five scouts were all sitting or standing in a circle so to speak, Artemis was standing in front of Mina and Luna was sitting on Serena's lap. It had only been about a week since Luna had taken the liberty of awakening the scouts, who in the most part enjoy not being normal anymore. The current topic at the moment was the new evil force that had infested the city, again people were being zapped of energy, and now Serena's tiara seemed to be loosing it's power. They were trying to figure out why the tiara wasn't working, and how to stop the evil from over taking the city. Well, all of them except Serena. Serena seemed to sit in her place in a daze, even with Luna in her lap; it was as if she had absolutely no interest in the meeting. Though she was interested in the meeting, her mind was elsewhere, she was thinking of Molly. Earlier that day she had found out that Molly was in the hospital, from what she heard, Molly had been almost hit with a meteorite the previous night. Her mind had been on that ever since that time, even on her way to the Sailor Scout meeting. Why am I even here? She asked herself. She dwelled on that thought for a few moments until she heard Luna scream her head off. "What's up Serena?" Mina asked, "You've been daydreaming ever since you got here." "I." Serena paused as she thought about Molly, I can't stand it anymore! "I'm sorry guys, but I've got to go." She then stood up flinging Luna to the center of the circle of girls and ran down the temple steps toward the 10th District Hospital. I'm sure they'll be fine without me. "What's up with her?" asked Raye as she looked at the other girls. "Molly." Lita answered, the girls understood what she was talking about. "You think we should follow her?" asked Amy. "She'll be fine." Luna answered, "Now, let's get back to business, I'm sure she'd want us to." The girls nodded and returned to their discussion.  
  
I KNOW this has something to do with the new Evil. Serena thought as she stared up at the red cross on the side of the building. She then turned and walked solemnly toward her house. If only I knew where to begin. As she walked she bumped a man in a dark cloak; she quickly turned and bowed saying "sorry". The man simply bowed back and kept walking. What a strange man, she thought as she went on her way.  
  
"Serena, what a klutz." Said the man as he sat down on a bench beside the street. He pulled off his cloak's top as he pulled out a book hidden under the cloak. Opening it Melvin began to read. The gift from the one, Has said it's final farewell. And to all its power is done, For it not be too right to dwell. But dwell upon the gift, From one a second chance. For this power is too swift, And its strength will be to enhance. So with this gift in hand, A gift many those do sought. To take a retched stand, And hope no friend to thee be caught. For the gift of second to be, Of rightful strength and knowledge. For all will come on key, With power stricken foliage.  
  
"This," Melvin said as he held the book up to his chest, "a gift of knowledge, shall bring me ultimate power. For power alone cannot defeat the good and innocent, Beryl proved that. But with knowledge comes power, the power to take over this retched planet with these stupid humans." Melvin paused for a moment as he looked at the comet in the sky, "But why stop with taking it over, why not just destroy this retched planet instead? That would serve my purpose." Melvin paused again as he thought for a moment, "But first there is some rival evil I must take care of. They will only hinder my work." Melvin then disappeared in a flash of white energy.  
  
It was dark and quiet in the top story apartment where Allan & Ann conducted their business. As like any other time they were sitting peacefully on the large steams of the Doom Tree, which gave them energy to live. Though they were not happy, as the Doom Tree seemed to be withering up before their very eyes. Hence they were picking a cardian, which took no time and with a play of Allan's flute the cardian became real. "Go capture energy." Was it's command, and it began to set out as a flash of white energy appeared inside the room and large blast of dark energy engulfed the cardian and turned it to dust. "Who's there?" called Allan as he saw his cardian become a card once again and fall to the ground. "Who I am is of no consequence to you." Melvin said as he stayed in the shadows out of sight, "but if you must know, you could say I am a brother of Beryl." "Beryl has no siblings." Ann said as she began to scan the room for this person who had destroyed her cardian. "That is quite true, she does not, but our power each comes from the same source." Said Melvin. "Her power comes from the Negaforce!" said Allan as if the stranger didn't know anything. "No! Her power comes from the comet in the sky, as does mine!" Yelled Melvin in an almost offended tone, "The Negaforce is but a gift from the comet, a pass through to taking over the world. Nothing more, nothing less." In his rather weird fit of rage, Melvin decided to show himself to the two aliens. The minuet he did so their gaze hit him and would not let off. At this time, Ann, who had a lesser hold of her temper then Allan did his, began to ready an attack for Melvin. She had to plan the attack precisely, seeing as how easily he had defeated the cardian, she had to catch him off guard to be sure she could kill him if necessary. "And what of this comet?" Asked Allan almost intrigued by what the intruder was saying. "The comet is merely an incubator of three gifts. Of those gifts came the Negaforce and my power, and since mine is from a later gift then Beryl's, I am STRONGER!!" Answered Melvin as he turned his gaze upon Ann who had been sizing him up ever since he had shown himself. "Why fine lady do you stare me down so?" quizzed Melvin, "Is it that you are SO ignorant that you can not size me up without a through stare?" Melvin was counting on his comments to enrage the alien, and then maybe she would put up a good fight. "Why you cocky." Ann's eyes glowed dark red as her anger sky rocketed and got the best of her, who cared that he wasn't off his guard, he had to die, NOW! "I see the rage in you, feed on it! Let it take over your body and send you into oblivion!" "DIE!" yelled Ann as she let out a blast of dark energy at Melvin and then sped toward her opponent. Seeing the energy and Ann coming, Melvin quickly side stepped the blast as he slipped off his cloak and threw it in Ann's face rendering her sight impaired. Then, before she could pick it off of her Melvin pounded her head with his out stretched arms knocking her to the floor. Seeing his love badly beaten on the floor of the large room Allan began to charge Melvin with a force equal to two of himself. But Melvin turned his head and saw the attack coming in plenty of time to dodge and then kick the enraged lover off his feet. And then, after he had got up, Melvin sent a wall of black energy toward Allan that surrounded him. Allan desperately tried to break through the wall but with each try he came up short. "Any attempt at breaking the shield will be in vain." Said Melvin as he looked up at Allan who had taken his advice and stopped his vain attempt at purging himself from the wall of energy. "Now, where were we before we were so RUDELY interrupted." Melvin turned around to look at Ann but found his cloak laying flat and empty on the floor. "Smart girl," He said as he began to scan the room for the female, "but even with all of your tricks I will come out victorious!" Ann, who had been lurking in the shadows, began a charge at Melvin from his backside. Noticing a quick increase in the Negative Energy around him, Melvin quickly turned to see his attacker coming at him, yet before he could counter she disappeared from in front of him. Energy Transference, he thought as he placed his right had behind him and sent another wall of black energy flying behind him, catching Ann who had just reappeared behind him. The wall of the room cracked as Ann hit it with tremendous speed; the energy was not designed to trap, but kill. After a short period of attraction to the wall Ann fell to the ground unconscious behind a large root of the doom tree. "Funny how things you say can often be used against you. Have a happy afterlife!" Said Melvin as he looked in the direction of where Ann had been thrown. Pieces of the wall around that area were beginning to crumble from the tremendous force that was recently place upon them. Melvin turned again toward Allan who was still stuck in the field of energy, "Now where were we?" he paused for a moment to think, "Oh yes, the comet." "That comet, thought to be the comet of "Death" by most is actually an empty shell." Melvin paused as he let his concentration flutter releasing Allan from his prison, "Now don't try anything funny, or you'll end up like your lover. "The comet houses not one, but two different forms of destruction. The first being the gifts, one produced Beryl, the other me. The second, the most powerful, is the ability to form a portal to the Negaverse, where a great ship, The 'Dark Bird' is waiting. Once the portal is opened the 'Dark Bird' will come through the portal and destroy all life on the planet!" "And what of you?" Inquired Allan. "I will simply live aboard the ship, moving from System to System annihilating all life in the universe! In six days, once I finish here, the Silence will be upon us ALL!!!" Melvin began to laugh at the thought, his evil sounding call echoing all over the large expanse of the room. Ann, who again had been waiting the shadows, found that exact moment to be a perfect time to strike. Raising her hands she sent out a wall red energy toward Melvin who was still laughing, hitting him in the back and sending him spiraling toward the wall. "My, my, my," Melvin paused for a moment as he got up from the ground, "I didn't know cheap shots were part of your fighting repitoire." "Anything that would kill you works for me." Replied Ann as her eyes glowed red as crimson. "Ah, anger, let it grow, let in consume you, for I shall feast upon that anger tonight!" Ann's eyes glowed almost so red that it would appear that fire was emanating from her eyes as she sent another blast toward Melvin, it's speed twenty times faster and the energy glowed a bright white. Melvin, for lack of will decided to use an energy transference wave instead of dodging the blast. He reappeared seconds after the blast would have hit him, the ground behind him had melted away and the area around the rather large hole glowed red leaving scorch marks around it from the heat. "Ah, the hate and anger inside you will serve me well, in fact, thanks to your anger I have been able to gather enough energy to do this!" Yelled Melvin as he shot out a blast of yellow energy toward Ann consuming her in it. Her scream of pain and agony was so loud it began to make the walls crumble more then they had done from their previous encounters with Ann.  
  
The sound echoed throughout the large room and out into the city, even Serena, who at the time had been eating in her house heard it. She ran to the window and looked out in the direction of the scream. She looked down at her communicator as it began to beep. Looks like another late night out on the town for Sailor Moon, Serena thought as she ran out of the house.  
  
Slowly, the energy dissipated leaving Ann in a still upright position before she fell to the floor. Her body, badly cut and bruised from the power of Melvin's attack could not support itself in one position, and so went limp on the floor, though every few seconds it would twitch from shock. Allan, seeing this quickly ran to her and knelt down placing her upper body in his hands. Blood began to run down his arms and onto the floor as the deep gashes in Ann's back and neck spilled what little blood she had left from her body to the floor. "Ann." spoke Allan as he was at a loss for words with his love in his arms; a tear ran down his cheek, landing on Ann's forehead. "Don't cry my love," Spoke Ann softly as she placed a bloody hand on Allan's cheek, "Just promise me one thing." "Anything." Allan grabbed hold of the hand as he moved Ann so she could lie on his lap. "Just say you won't forget me." Ann said as her eyes closed and a tear ran down her cheek. Allan caught the tear in his hand as Ann's arm, which had been still on his face, went limp and she began to fade into nothingness. "No! Ann NO!!!" Allan yelled as he pounded his fists onto the floor knocking a few tiles off the floor. He then began to slowly stand up, all the while saying, "I wont forget you, not if I lived for ten thousand years, I will NEVER forget you." Allan then turned to face Melvin, who during the whole thing had been standing in the same position watching as his foe slowly died in her lovers arms. He smiled widely as she did, knowing all to well that this would anger her partner, causing him to loose, since negative energy fueled him. It was only a matter of time before he would have enough to use the same tactic on Allan as he did Ann. Lovers, dyeing by the same sword; Melvin chuckled at the thought. "Why do you stare me down so?" Asked Melvin imitating what he had done with Ann, "Is it my laugh, my love of this encounter, do you wish to learn more of what brought death to your door, or are you wishing to avenge your love's death with BLOOD?" Allan, who seemed to be keeping his cool very well despite the circumstances had a rather dark fire in his eyes, it was time, "What reason do you have to bother us?" Allan asked, trying to throw Melvin off guard enough to get an open shot. Melvin walked over to a root of the Doom Tree, not siting on it, yet close enough that if he had to, he could, "It is simple really, though we both have a rather common cause, your main purpose would conflict with mine. This fight would eventually take place anyway. You couldn't let this planet die, not when it houses the very thing that could revive your tree. I just decided to get this over with before it would hinder my plans." "Wouldn't that destroy your friends and family, I'm sure being a human you would have these." Allan said trying to surface any positive energy, knowing that the Doom Tree would grab this foe and suck him dry. Melvin sat on the root as he seemed to have something come over him, "Ah, Molly." Melvin then seemed to go into a daydream as he thought of his love. "Ah, so you do have positive energy." Allan then turned from Melvin to face the trunk of the Doom Tree, "Doom Tree, drain ALL of his energy!" Melvin quickly turned his head as the root he had been sitting on moved from under him and wrapped around him. Then, like a river his positive energy flowed into the tree's root. Seeing this Melvin chuckled, "Drain my positive energy! Drain it ALL!!!! I don't want it!" Then, suddenly as if poked by a sharp object the tree's root retracted away from Melvin, his positive energy gone. "What, you don't care for my energy? Here, try this energy." Melvin ran over to the root and grabbed it making sure the tree couldn't get away. Then, without warning Melvin released his strongly negative energy into the tree, slowly turning it into a gray shrub.  
  
"Let him go!" Came a voice from the door of the room. Melvin and Allan turned to see who it was, noticing a young girl with pigtails in a short skirt. "Sailor Moon, I'm so glad you could join us." Allan said, as he knew the Doom Tree would LOVE her energy. "I am Sailor Moon! Champion of ah!" Serena yelled as three roots from the Doom Tree grabbed her and began to drain her energy slowly returning it to its previous beauty. Melvin let go of the root as he saw the other four scouts at the doorway, "Now we can't have anymore unexpected visitors, be GONE!" Yelled Melvin as he shot out a wall of dark energy sending the four girls screaming to the other end of the apartment unconscious. "Everyone!" Serena yelled before she passed out from lack of energy. "It would appear that you are loosing." Said Allan who chuckled at the thought. Melvin looked at the tree, now back to it's original beauty, he had only one last shot, "Yes, it would APPEAR so. But only APPEAR that way." Smiling, Melvin shot out another yellow blast of energy at the tree, consuming it and most of the room. He then looked at Allan who was standing frozen as he watched the energy consume the tree; he has no idea that the energy will destroy this whole room, including himself! Melvin thought as he smiled while slowly walking out of the room to look at the four scouts lying on the ground. Pitiful, you will have to be better then that to beat me! He thought as he disappeared in a column of black energy.  
  
Reappearing in an ally near the apartment where Allan and Ann stayed Melvin patiently watched as his energy turned the whole part of the apartment to rubble. "I hope Sailor Moon was okay, she might have been fun to fight later on. Oh well, I have other things to attend to." He said as he looked up at the comet in the sky. "DIE!" Came a voice from behind Melvin. He quickly turned around to see Allan charging him head on, which Melvin easily countered by blasting Allan with another wall of dark energy trapping him in a sphere of it. "My dear friend, why didn't you just die with the tree? Now I'm going to have to kill you the old fashioned way." Melvin held his hands out and began to clench then into fists causing the energy around Allan to begin to close in on him. Allan, with all his might tried to break through the energy field before it would squeeze him to death. After all of his attempts proved hopeless, Allan crossed his legs as sat awaiting his painful death. "One thing I wish to ask before I die. Which gift are you?" Melvin looked at Allan with an evil grin on his face, "Knowledge." He then turned and began to walk away from Allan as the energy began to crush his body. The crack of his bones as they were compacted upon themselves could be heard from blocks away. Melvin turned around to look as the sounds stopped; all that was left of Allan was a puddle of blood and a flute in the middle of the ally.  
Chapter 2: Destruction Foretold, Missing Sailor  
  
Pain, sharp thin pain, sparks, drop, wet. Sailor mars awoke. Slowly she sat up, the drop of water that woke her up falling down her cheek. A sharp pain shooting up her back as she stood up. She looked around, the apartment that was once owned by Alan and Ann now was nothing more then an open expanse of rubble and severed wires. The walls and windows that marked the line between the inside and outside now lay in pieces on the floor, each one badly scorched and chipped. As she groggily walked around to survey the area she heard a loud "ouch!" Jumping away she looked down to see Sailor Venus lying on the floor. She had a large bruise on her left leg; the one Sailor Mars had just stepped on. "Would you mind watching where you are walking?!" Sailor Venus yelled as she slowly stood up, her uniform lined with scorch marks. Sailor Mars blushed, a little embarrassed from her actions, "I'm sorry, I guess I wasn't paying attention." "That's okay, lets just go find the other girls." Sailor Venus stated as she began to walk around, her eyes glued to the ground in front of her. After searching for a short while Sailor Mars and Sailor Venus had found Sailor Jupiter and Mercury, each one lying on the floor under some pieces of wall. It was obvious that each one had been in some kind of explosion since they all bore scorch marks on their uniforms. "Where do you suppose Sailor Moon is?" Asked Sailor Mars. "Well, before we were blasted she was in the other side of the apartment with." Sailor Mercury stopped as she contemplated what could have happened last night. "Well, something big destroyed this whole apartment, and I believe in came from that room, which would mean." "Sailor Moon!" everyone yelled as they rushed over to the other side of the room, frantically trying to find her. Each one hoped that the worst hadn't happened. Sailor Jupiter tripped over something as she was searching; she turned back to see a shiny object. Picking it up from the ground she examined it further, stopping as she found a red jewel in the center of it. She stared at it for a short while until she saw an image in her mind. She then slammed her fist into the floor where the tiara had laid; it was Sailor Moon's. Hearing this the other scouts ran over to where Jupiter had been sitting. "What is it?" asked Mars. Jupiter handed her the tiara, "It's Sailor Moon's." A tear ran down Sailor Mars's cheek, "Serena."  
  
Melvin stood on top of a building in central Tokyo; he looked up at the comet that was now moving toward the planet's moon. He laughed as he thought, Oh what destruction will be brought upon the earth once the portal is open. Soon I will be on board "The Dark Bird" and bring destruction upon this world. The sun began to rise as Melvin stood, its bright beams of light hitting his black clothing. He turned to look at the center of life in this system; "Perhaps I should assume a disguise." He paused for a moment as he looked down at himself, "I suppose my human form will have to do." He reached into his left pocket and pulled out a pair of glasses, "I don't see how I could stand wearing these things," Melvin placed the glasses on his face, "they make me look like a geek." Then without a sound Melvin vanished in a flash of black energy.  
  
"My plan is finally becoming a reality." Said a man in dark clothes as he looked out his 50th story window toward the comet in the sky. Though the comet could not be seen due to the sun's overpowering light, he knew it was there. "Who would have thought of using Melvin to do my dirty work?" he asked to no one in particular as he turned from the window and sat down at his desk. The rather skimpy man stared down at a large book opened on the table. While pushing his sandy blond hair from the front of his face to the side of his head he began to read.  
  
Colors, bright blue and green, the tail of the comet as it floats through space. A dark figure with powers from another universe, opt at destroying the earth. An altered coarse, a path set for the moon, the death of the world. 6 days.  
  
Letting out a large smile he looked up from the book, his deep blue eyes standing out among the dark colors of the room. "My dear Melvin, I hope you will realize that though you may be onboard the 'Dark Bird' you will STILL be caught in the silence!! Hahaha, for I am N. G. Silver, wanderer from the 'creators dimension'. And as long as I am in possession of this book, NOTHING can stop my wish from coming true!!" He got up from his desk as he grabbed a large timer. As he looked out the window he wound it till the clock displayed 6:00:00. "The world ends in 6 days, all I can do now is sit back and wait. And the waiting begins," he paused as he pounded his fist on the top of the timer beginning its countdown, "NOW!"  
  
Brightness, a flash of light entering the eye, blinding. Serena opened her eyes to find herself lying in a bed. Looking around the room she soon figured out that she was not in her own, but a room unfamiliar to her. Quickly images of horrible things began pouring into her head that could have happened to her as she was asleep. She looked down at herself to find that she was fully clothed in what she had worn the previous night. With a quick sigh she felt her bow where her locked was placed, gone. Oh no! My locket is gone! What am I going to do now? She thought as she franticly jumped out of the bed and began looking throughout the room for her locket. As she did, the door to the room slid open. "Hmm. it seems my guest has finally woken up." Said the young man who came through the door. Serena quickly turned around, the sound of his voice startling her. She noticed that the young man seemed to be not much older then she was. His sandy blond hair and deep blue eyes seemed out of place among the gray tones that dominated as the main colors of the room. "Oh, sorry I startled you." He said as he bowed to Serena, "My name is Kyle, and you are?" "Serena." She replied sheepishly. Her stomach began to growl as she spoke. Kyle laughed as he said, "It would appear that you are hungry. How about I make some breakfast? How does pancakes sound?" Serena smiled at the mention of food, "Pancakes. That sounds GREAT!" "Heheh, follow me." Kyle motioned to the door and walked out. Serena followed behind him, still not sure about her host, but he had offered her food, and she just couldn't resist.  
  
The small pancake grill sizzled as Kyle placed some pancake batter in the center of it. He laughed slightly as he looked over at Serena who was stuffing her face with pancakes that he had already made. "These pancakes are really good Kyle!" Serena said between bites. Kyle looked over his shoulder, "I'm glad you approve." He said as he flipped the pancake to cook the other side. "Eat up, there's plenty more where that came from." Serena giggled as she placed another pancake on her plate. "No thank you, I think I've had enough." Serena said, "How'd you become such a good cook anyway, Kyle?" Kyle sighed as he sat down across from Serena placing the pancake on the plate in the middle of the table. "Well, when you live on your own you don't have much of a choice."  
  
"You could always eat out." Serena replied as she finished the last pancake. "Well, after a while that becomes a little boring. At least when you cook at home you have an unlimited number of things you can cook. It's easier on my budget anyway." Serena thought about what Kyle had said as her eyes wandered around the apartment. It was a modestly sized apartment, one bedroom, living room, and a kitchen. She noticed that the whole apartment seemed to be dominated by colors of gray, leaving Kyle and herself sticking out like sore thumbs. Kyle noticed that Serena seemed to be scoping out his apartment so he decided that she was done eating, "Well, how about you take a look around my apartment while I clean up the dishes. Your welcome to sit down and watch the TV if you want." Serena came out of her trance and stood up, "Oh, all right. Thank you." She then began to walk out into the living room and sat down on the couch, which faced the TV. Kyle also stood up and grabbed the plates from the table and took them to the sink. "There's no need to thank me. I'm just glad to have some company for a change." Serena looked over at Kyle as he said that, a new question coming to her mind. "Um, Kyle." "Yes?" he replied as he placed the dishes in the sink. "How did I wind up here with you anyway?" Kyle stopped cleaning his dishes, I knew this one was coming, and sat down next to Serena as he herd her question. "Well, it all kinda happened like this." he said as he began to remember the events of the previous night.  
  
The night was a bit cool for the time of year as Kyle stood on the rooftop of his apartment building. He gave out a sigh as he looked through his telescope toward the comet in the sky. It's brilliant colors shown vibrant in the viewfinder as the comet moved slowly through the night sky, it's true course and motive unknown to anyone on the planet. Not even Kyle, its faithful observer could tell the comet's course. 'A quick glance,' he thought, 'a closer view. That'll let me know what I want.' And so he added the newest part to the telescope, to increase the magnification, hoping for a closer view. The small slick device, a tenth the size of the telescope itself, locked into place just short of the eyepiece smoothly with a small, delicate click. Its purpose, one that would be served as soon as he looked through it, was simple. And it did it's job so perfectly as Kyle placed his right eye over the view finder and peered toward the planet's future; the comet. Yet he noticed something, a small flicker of light beneath the super heated cloud of dust and ice fuming out of the comet's core, serving to protect the comet from view. Yet Kyle noticed the flicker of white light under the comet's shield, a glimpse of the comet's true form. Could it be some sort of alien ship protected by a cluster of rock and ice? Or was he imagining it all? Another, closer look would tell. And so he peered closer at the comet, all his strength and energy devoted to his focus on the object in the sky. And he waited. waited for the right moment when the comet would roll into position for the light to be directed at him again. It seemed like ages of time had passed as he waited silently behind his telescope; hoping. hoping for that one moment, that one instant in time when he would be answered. Then it finally came, he saw the flicker again; yet this time if wasn't a small point, but a large row of lights, each one square shaped separated by a thin line of black. It almost seemed like the view ports on the cockpit of a space shuttle. It almost seemed like a.  
  
"A ship?" Serena asked with the curiosity of a kitten. "Not exactly." Kyle replied as he let out a short sigh, "Unfortunately I was unable to make sure or not. It was like it disappeared from view before I could confirm the sighting, and then."  
  
First he felt a quick flash of heat on his left side, almost as if a blow dryer was blowing hot air at him. He paid it no mind and he looked on at the comet, it's lovely secret hidden from view almost as abruptly as it had come. Next came the flash of light, one so blinding that Kyle could not see clearly out of the telescope. This he took to mind as he pulled himself away from the telescope and looked toward the neighboring apartment, it's top floor emitting a rather eerie yellow burst of light that seemed to drown out all other lights near it. 'Perhaps that is where the heat came from.' He thought. Yet as he began to hunch over to look into the telescope once more another blast of heat hit him, this time blazing hot. Accompanying it was a large blast of sound, a sound imitating that of an explosive. And then the blast of light consuming everything it touched, including the top level of the building where it originated. And then he heard a scream, short, swift, and loud. Looking upward at the sound's origin he noticed a figure falling down toward him, pig tailed, and sporting a short, blue skirt. Quickly Kyle placed himself in a position under the figure and caught the falling girl. As he did her locket that was safely pined on the center of a bow, which she sported on her chest, fell from its place onto the blond girl's lap. Making sure it did not fall from her lap Kyle quickly carried the girl down to his apartment where he laid her upon his bed.  
  
". When I returned to my bed with some water for you to drink your dress had changed from that short-skirted suit to what you're wearing now." Serena's gaze had turned from the room to him, her face displaying a hint of hope and happiness, "When you found me you said that I had a locket with me, right?" "Well, yes." "Well, where is it now?" Kyle let out a sigh as he remembered what had happened with that lovely locket she was wearing, "Well, when I came in with the water I noticed that the locket seemed to be broke, so I took it and tried to fix and clean it up." He reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out Serena's locket, "As you can see, I wasn't able to fix it." Serena eyed the locked closely, examining every scrape and cut inside and out. It appeared that the whole front portion of it had had a huge chunk taken out of it. Luna is for SURE not going to like this. I don't think I'll be able to transform now! Kyle noticed the distress on Serena's face; "I tried everything I could to repair it. I can give you some money to help replace it if you want." Serena wiped her head around and stared straight into Kyle's deep blue eyes. They displayed a sense of love and compassion, he was telling the truth. "No, you've already done more then enough for me, and I haven't even thanked you." Serena said as she thought about the meal he cooked for her and how he had given up his bed so that she could rest comfortably. "Well, I get all the thanks I need from seeing that you are alright." He said with a smile. Serena thought about the previous night, how she had come into Alen and Ann's apartment and found some huge tree sucking the energy out of Melvin. Then she got caught in it, and before she passed out she saw the other girls. Hopefully they had gotten out before the room exploded. Quickly she rose from the couch to her feet, "I'm sorry Kyle, but I need to get going. I have friends and family who are probably worried sick about where I am!" after completing her sentence she began to head toward the door leading outside. "Wait!" Kyle called out before Serena could walk out the door, "take this, to remember me." He handed her a small pin that he had clipped on his shirt with the picture of a comet on the front. "I couldn't. You should keep it." Serena replied as she pushed his hand away. "I insist. Anyway, it's got my name and phone number on the back incase you need anything. I'll always be here if you do." "Oh, thank you." She said solemnly and she pinned it on her shirt above her left breast. She then walked out the door, stopped, turned around and waved, "Thanks for everything!" With that said she darted down the hall and staircases, out into the street and toward her house. Kyle shut the door behind himself and sat down on his couch after waving back to Serena, "Hmm, so Serena is actually Sailor Moon. I suppose she bought that story about trying to fix her locket. I'd be dead if she found out that I was really studying it to see how it works." He then went off into an endless stream of thoughts as he turned on the radio to listen to some music.  
  
Chapter 3: Scouts Reunite, New Faces Meet  
  
A solemn aura seemed emanate from inside the closed doors of the Sacred Fire's room in the Cherry Hill Temple. The tiara that sat on the floor in front of the sacred fire was explanation enough for the ones in the circle. Around the fire in a semi-circle sat each of the four remaining scouts, each one with her own eyes aimed at the tiara in the center of them. Luna and Artemis sat between the fire and Sailor Moon's tiara eyeing it closely with much thought and concentration. All six of them had feelings of surprise and grief about them as they watched the piece of jewelry sit in it's place between them. They recalled the events from the previous night, from the loud scream that they now knew to be that of Ann's before she died until the point in which Alan had sent them flying into the couch in his apartment. It was apparent that Serena was gone, but they had found no trace of Melvin, who was also trapped in one of the Doom Tree's root's when they had lost consciousness. Melvin had been missing since the night before, but yet even though he was there in Alan and Ann's apartment, he was still no where to be found. Unbeknownst to them as they grieved, the paper doors at the entrance of the room slid slowly and quietly open. Then a slim figure with two long pigtails entered stealthily into the room, trying with all her might not to be noticed until she wanted to be. To her luck as she came up upon the group their eyes were all closed and could not see her. She decided it was time to let it be known that she was here, and alive. "I'm a champion of justice!" Serena yelled out hoping to get the attention of the others in the room. "On behalf of the moon I will right all wrongs and triumph over evil!" by this time each of the girls heads were up and turned around to see who was at the door, though by the voice and speech they had no doubt. "So never fear, for Sailor Moon is alive and here!" "Serena!!" Mina exclaimed as she ran over to the newcomer and embraced her in a bear hug. "We thought you were dead!" "Me, dead? And let you guys have all the glory of beating those Negaverse dweebs? Not a chance." Serena said sarcastically as she slowly loosened herself from Mina's grip and walked over towards the fire giving each of the other girls a hug. "Where'd you guys get a crazy idea like that anyway?" "Because of this." Luna said as she laid Serena's tiara at her feet. Serena bent down and picked it up, then examined it for a moment. "How in the world did you guys get this? My tiara always disappears along with the rest of my uniform when I revert back to myself." "Unless your locket isn't functioning correctly." Luna said as she looked up at Serena, who had by now sat down within the semi-circle. "My locket..?" Serena thought for a moment, then she unclipped her locket from her bow on her clothes and sat it down in front of her. "Would this be the reason?" Luna walked over and looked at the broken locket, "This could be why." She said as she looked up at Serena, "How on earth did this happen?" "I don't know, when Kyle gave me the locket back it was like that." "And who is this Kyle?" asked Lita. "He's the guy who saved me last night. He let me sleep in his bed while I was still unconscious and made me breakfast this morning." "You said he gave you the locket this morning though as well?" Amy inquired. "Yes, he said that he was trying to fix it since it was broken when he found it." "And you believed him?" Artemis toned in. "Well, yeah." "Sounds just like something you'd do! You couldn't even see that he gave you a phony locket so he could pawn the real one! I guess your spaghetti brain has a lack of common sense as well as all the other things!" Raye yelled. "I'm not back for more then five minutes and your already yelling at me! Waaaaa!" Serena started to whine. "Serena quit whining and let me check this locket out with my computer." Amy said as she grabbed the locket and began to scan it. The small screen displayed a detailed outline of the locket, all of its blemishes were quickly noticed, but then a 2nd version of the locket appeared beside the first. After a few seconds of just sitting they then moved into each other forming one locket with the look of each. Then quickly numbers and equations began to flash upon the screen displaying the true makeup of both lockets. Amy smiled then spoke, "Luckily last week I had scanned Sailor Moon's locket to see if the reason her tiara wasn't working was because of her locket. After analyzing this broken one then pulling up my analysis of her one from last week I noticed that the one Serena has now is in fact the real deal." "So Kyle didn't give me a fake one?" Serena asked, slowly recovering from her last crying spurt. "Yes, but there is something abnormal about your locket." Amy paused in case someone wanted to say something then went on, "It seems to contain something extra now that it didn't have a week ago." "From the look of the thing it wouldn't seem like there was anything added." Mina said. "That is true but there is a thin layer of crystal that seems to be covering the indentation. It also seems that this crystal has almost the same supernatural powers that the one that was in Serena's locket had." "Does that mean she can still transform?" asked Luna as she jumped on Amy's lap to view the screen. "I don't know for sure. It is possible, but if she can transform I doubt that she will be able to use her tiara." "Hey, no biggy, right? I couldn't use my tiara beforehand anyway." Serena said sarcastically, her voice on the verge of cracking. Raye placed her hand on Serena's shoulder, "Well, at least you will be able to become Sailor Moon. If we come across a monster, I'm sure we'll think of some way to defeat it without your tiara like those other times." Serena looked up at Raye who gave her a comforting smile. Serena returned it. "I think you should go home, Serena. Your family is probably worried sick about you." "I totally forgot about that!" Serena said as she stood to her feet. "Here, your probably going to need this." Amy said as she handed Serena her locket. "Yeah, right, thanks." Serena said as she pinned her locket onto her clothes and then ran off toward her house leaving the paper door open behind her. Raye walked over and shut the door, "What was she, raised in a barn?" "Raye!" the others frowned as they heard her comment. Raye shrugged, "Sorry."  
  
"Hey Serena!" Lita called out as she saw Serena walk up to the place where she had been standing. Lita hadn't had much to do at home, since it was a Sunday, and the girls decided not to go out. "Hey, Lita. I didn't know you were going to be here." Serena replied as she leaned up against the side of the overhang next to Lita. "I didn't know you would be here either. I thought your parents would have grounded you or something." Lita said as she imitated Serena. "Well, I thought they would have as well. But when I walked in through the door my mom just told me to go upstairs, do my homework, and clean up my room." Serena paused as she turned to face Lita; "Did one of you guys tell her that I had decided to stay the night at one of your houses?" Lita turned to face Serena as she replied, "Well, not that I know of. But that is a very good possibility." Lita decided to change the topic, "So, what are you doing here anyway?" "Well, I didn't have anything to do, so I decided to waste some time and walk around. I might even see Darien." "Your determined to bring his memory back aren't you?" Lita inquired. "You bet!" Serena replied as she snapped her fingers, "Then we'll be even happier then before!" Lita looked around as she spotted someone she knew, "Well, it looks like you just might have your chance." Lita pointed in the direction of a tall man with black hair, who sported a green sport coat and a black shirt. Serena looked in the direction Lita had pointed and immediately her eyes lit up, "It's him!!" "Well, go get him then!" Lita said as she pushed Serena in Darien's general direction. Serena looked back at Lita for one second then quickly ran toward Darien. Lita sighed as she watched Serena grab him by the arm and began to talk to him. "I know he'll remember, sometime." Then, Lita's eyes caught something new, a blond headed boy who walked past her without giving even a glance. "He looks like my old boyfriend." She stated as she quickly grabbed her bearings and began her pursuit of the young man.  
  
"The auditorium." Lita stated as she looked up at the sign above the doors leading into the building the boy had entered. "What could he be doing here?" she asked herself as she walked inside. She felt the cool climate controlled air surround her as she walked into the large lobby of the 10th district auditorium. The large chandeliers gave the lobby an old western style look to the lobby. She scanned the large expanse for the boy she was in pursuit of but found no trace of him. She decided to walk toward the actual auditorium area. As she got closer to the door that lead to the audience's seating area, she heard the sound of symphonic music coming from within the auditorium. The sound got louder as she grew closer to her destination and finally, as she opened the door she saw the source of the music. An orchestra was sitting on the stage of the auditorium, practicing, she guessed by the lack of guards and listeners. The sound emanating from the orchestra was beautiful and relaxing, the sound also seemed to be unmistakably western in style. This seemed almost appropriate to her, as the style of the auditorium was western as well. She looked around the auditorium until she spotted the boy sitting near the orchestra. He was the only person watching other then her. She decided to go talk to him. As she got closer to where he was sitting she could see that he was swaying his head to the flow of the music, his hands were also entrapped in a dance of rapid movements and light bobs. When she sat down next to him she noticed that he had a notepad and a pen sitting on his lap with some writing on it, it wasn't Japanese she could tell and she wondered if he would be able to understand her. The most interesting feature she noticed was that his eyes were closed so she believed he had no idea she was near him. She watched him there for a few songs until she decided to startle him by saying hi. "I think the orchestra can play without you conducting them." Lita finally said. The boy opened his eyes and looked at her for a moment, he then went back into his movements, "I'm sure they can." He said in English. Lita couldn't understand what he had said, I was right, she thought, he can't understand me. She decided to sit and watch him a little longer. The music played non-stop as she sat there watching the boy continue his movements. She couldn't figure out what was keeping her there, the music or the boy's mesmerizing movements. After a while the boy picked up his pad and began to write in it, he then showed the page to Lita. The boy had written six words on the paper in Japanese, she read them, "Why do you still stare at me?" "You can speak Japanese?" Lita asked astounded. "Of course. I don't think they teach English as the main language here." "Then why give me the foreign act?" The boy turned to look at her, "Because you followed me here, and then sat next to me and stared at me breaking my concentration." "I'm sorry, I thought you didn't notice." Lita said sheepishly. The boy turned back toward the stage, "Do you like symphonic music?" Lita thought for a moment, "I've never really sat down to listen to it, why?" "I love it!" he answered, "It calms my nerves and helps me think." He paused as he took a deep breath and let it out, "The music almost has a sort of taste to it. Its aroma fills this room a wraps you in it's sound like a baby and his blanket." Lita thought about his words for a moment, "I never thought of it that way." The boy stood up and bowed, "My name is Kyle, and yours?" Lita stood up and bowed as well, "Lita." "Lita, pleased to meet you." Kyle said as he picked up his pad and pen and placed them in his pocket, "I'm going to go get something to eat, would you care to join me?" This was the chance Lita had been waiting for, "Sure!" Kyle was already out into the isle as he said, "Well come on then!" Lita quickly followed him out. She finally had something to do on this boring Sunday afternoon.  
  
Molly sat in her hospital bed looking out the window. She knew that she would be released in the morning and would be back to school the next day but she was still unhappy. Every one of her friends had come to see her over the weekend except for Melvin, who the last time she saw him was before she was injured. She desperately wanted to see him, she needed to know if he was all right, perhaps then she could admit that she loved him. "It's beautiful isn't it?" asked a man in a long black cloak, his face covered by a hood over his head. "Wha..?" Molly said startled by the stranger who was now in her room walking over to the window. "The sunset, the way all the clouds form a pattern that flows smoothly across the sky, it reminds me of your beautiful hair." The figure stated as he looked out the window. "Who are you?" Molly asked as she blushed. The figure turned around to look at Molly, then slowly pulled off his hood to reveal his face, "I've been worried about you since the accident Thursday." "Melvin!" Molly exclaimed as her eyes lit up, "I thought something horrible had happened to you." "I was more worried about you. It seems that you got a little banged up, it's my fault for not protecting you like I should have, I'm sorry." Melvin stated as he turned his head away from Molly and looked out the window. Molly stood up out off her bed and walked over to Melvin, "Don't blame yourself for my being here in this hospital. I took your glasses, which placed us in the position to get hit by that falling object. If it wasn't for you both of us would probably not even be alive to talk about it." Molly placed her head on Melvin's shoulder and stared out at the setting sun. "I suppose you're right." Melvin stated as he looked over at Molly. It seems that my disguise is working perfectly, she doesn't even notice anything wrong, Melvin thought, though he was a bit confused about a feeling that was starting to come over him as Molly held on to him. Hadn't he lost all of his positive energy to the Doom Tree? Perhaps my human half is stronger then I thought. "Huh?" Molly said surprised as Melvin nudged her off of his shoulder and began to walk to the door. "Where are you going." "I only had time to stop in and see how you were doing, I've gone over that time already. I will see you at school on Tuesday." He then placed his hood back over his head and walked out of her room. Molly stood there for a while in shock over how cold and odd Melvin had seemed. At first he seemed normal except for a slight variation in the tone of his voice and his increased romantic ability. But before he ran off she sensed a coldness from him that made her shiver just thinking about it. As she regained her composure and calmly got back into her bed she could picture one thing that startled her the most, his face. That evil look that Melvin gave off as he walked out would haunt her the rest of the night. The only way she could describe it was as if she was looking into the face of death.  
  
Chapter 4: A wolf in sheep's clothing, destruction begins  
  
"Hurry up Serena!" Yelled Lita as she pushed Serena up one of the staircases within Crossroads Jr. High, "Or we're going to be late for class!" "I'm going as fast as I can!" Serena said between breaths as they reached the top of the stairs and ran down the hall toward class, "It's not MY fault that my alarm clock broke again." "You're the one who threw it across the room this morning," Lita stated as she broke away from Serena who stopped at her class. "They need to make them more durable!" Serena shouted down the hall before heading into her classroom just as the bell rang. Luckily for her Ms. Haruna was late to school that morning. "Alarm clock brake again Serena?" asked Molly as Ms. H began roll call. Serena turned and whispered, "I need to find one that won't break as easily." Molly smiled, "I don't think there is one in existence that can stand up to the kind of abuse you would put it through." Molly then began to chuckle a little. "Is there something funny Molly?" Ms. H asked sternly. "No Ms. Haruna." Molly replied. "Alright then," Ms. H stopped as she flipped through her grade book, "Now where is Mel." The door slid open slowly as Melvin quietly walked into the room. The class was surprised as Melvin wasn't someone who normally came in late. "Melvin, I'm glad you could join us." Ms. H said, "Do you have an excuse?" "No Ms. Haruna." Melvin answered as he sat down in his seat. "Then I'm afraid that's a tardy." Ms. H marked the tardy in her grade book then pulled out her teacher's English textbook. "Now then everyone, take out your English text, turn to page 203 and begin reading on the usage of business letters."  
  
The Lunch period bell had rung at Crossroads and everyone was quickly running out of the school and into the yard where they ate their lunches. Serena was walking with Lita and Amy on her way out when she spotted Molly sitting on the bench where her and Melvin usually ate lunch together. Melvin was nowhere to be seen and Molly seemed to be looking very glum. A thought came to Serena's mind and she told Lita and Amy to go on without her as she had something she wanted to do. She then walked over to Molly. "Hey Molly, what's up?" Serena asked as she sat down on the bench next to Molly. Molly looked up at Serena, "Oh, hi Serena." She paused for a moment, "Nothing really, I'm just worried about Melvin." "How so?" Serena asked a bit concerned. "Well, Sunday evening Melvin had visited me in the hospital." Molly stopped when she spotted Melvin walk past the bench giving only a short glance in her direction before walking on. "He didn't even stop to say hi," Serena said a bit steamed at this new personality that Melvin seemed to have found over the weekend. "That's why I'm worried." Molly said, "He never greets anyone with the usual 'Hidey-Ho!' or even talked about the Internet. I didn't even notice it until this morning when he walked into the classroom late. Maybe I was just so happy to see him or still drugged up to notice Sunday." "Who knows," Serena said, "it could have been a combination of both. But at any rate, perhaps this change is for the better. It might only be temporary anyway." "I don't know, Serena. It just scares me." "Didn't you ever wish that he would be less of a geek?" Serena asked before she realized what she had said. "Well," Molly looked down at the ground for a moment, "yes, but. it just doesn't seem right." "Yeah, Melvin isn't the same Internet freak we used to know." "I'll back that fully Serena." The two girls heard who they thought was Melvin whisper in their ears. They turned around but saw only the bushes behind them. They shrugged it off thinking it was just their imagination.  
  
Melvin appeared on top off one of the school buildings in a flash of dark energy. Looking down at the two girls he stated, "I'm not that same weak human that annoyed everyone with his stupid remarks about the Internet." Melvin paused as he looked around at the city, "Just look at all of those people, going about their useless lives not knowing that their world will end by the end of the week." Melvin thought for a moment, "Hmm, I do enjoy a little bit of fear now and then. Why not begin wreaking havoc on the city now? Could prove to be very entertaining." Melvin closed his eyes and placed his hands in front of him so that his two index fingers were pressed against each other and the rest of his fingers intertwined within each other forming a gun like shape. Melvin then began to concentrate upon the space in front of his two outstretched fingers until a sphere of energy formed there. He then took the sphere and flattened it with his hands until it formed a plate. He threw the plate high into the sky hovering above the tallest buildings, then he extended his right arm and shot a small blast of energy from his right hand toward the plate. When the two objects collided the plate shattered into a hundred pieces that settled throughout the city, the largest piece however landed in Melvin's hands. He took the piece and broke off a small part of it and threw that into the yard of the school, then he placed the other larger piece on the roof where he stood. This piece formed a small figure resembling that of a comet. "This will be the central point for my minions, provided the Sailor Scouts don't find it. Then I might have to kill them myself." Melvin said as he walked over to the edge of the roof, "But now I'll watch the show that's about to take place in the school yard." Melvin chuckled a little before disappearing in a flash of dark energy.  
  
Two days till the destruction foretold,  
  
Monsters will appear ten fold. And havoc upon the city will wreck, Unless this evil be put in check.  
  
N. G. Silver closed the book on his desk and stood to look out his window. He saw the fragments of the plate impact the ground, and knew the end was drawing near. "Melvin my boy, you're doing wonderfully. This batch of mayhem will prove to be quite an eye catcher. But don't have too much fun, that's my department." N. G. Silver looked down at the alarm clock that was sitting on his desk. A smile came over him as the numbers slowly decreased. "Enjoy life while you can Sailor Scouts. They will all end soon, and then nothing will stop me from my plan to rebuild this planet."  
  
"Wow, your lunch sure looks good Lita!" Serena said as she drooled over Lita's assortment of food she brought for lunch. "Serena, wasn't your lunch enough?" Amy asked. "When has it ever?" Lita said as she handed Serena a portion of her lunch. Before Lita could blink Serena had it shoved in her mouth and no trace could be found of it. "Serena, you pig," Amy stated. "Who m." Serena stopped and turned around as she heard screams coming from the concrete area by the entrance to the school. "What's happening?" Amy asked. "Let's go find out." Lita said as she got up and ran toward the screaming, Serena and Amy following right behind her.  
  
"Your energy will do nicely," said a young woman as she grabbed a student by the neck and then drained the screaming student of her energy before throwing her aside. "The children!" shouted a few of the teachers as they ran out toward the intruder. Each effort to knock the woman down was retorted before the woman picked them up and sucked their energy. "The people are so nice here. They just run right up to me and freely give their energy to our cause. At this rate, we should have enough energy to power the "Dark Bird" in no time."  
  
"What is that?" Sailor Moon asked who had transformed on her run toward the screams. "Is it a monster?" Sailor Jupiter asked Mercury. "I'm not sure. She's not like any monster we've encountered so far." Mercury said as she hastily pushed buttons on her computer trying to analyze the woman. "She appears to be human, yet has the power and negative signature of a monster from the Negaverse." "What does that mean?" Sailor Moon asked. "It means she's more dangerous then any of the monsters we've encountered, yet." Mercury answered. "That's not fair, my tiara doesn't even work and now we have to fight a stronger enemy." Sailor Moon looked down at her communicator, "Raye, Mina, we need your help at Crossroads right away!" "Right!" Replied the two through the communicator. "Help's on the way. But in the mean time, lets kick some Negaverse butt." Sailor Moon said as she ran toward the monster.  
  
"Let them go!" Sailor Moon yelled toward the woman. The woman turned around to face Sailor Moon, "Hmm, this is different." "I am Sailor Moon! Champion of Justice!" Sailor Moon said as she began her routine stances, "On behalf of the moon I will triumph over evil, and that means you!" The woman was intrigued by this new element that was introduced into her energy sucking plans. She threw the teachers aside and put all of her attention on Sailor Moon and the two others beside her. "I'm impressed with your little masquerade, but a little speech isn't going to cut it if you want to beat me."  
  
Creature! Melvin spoke telepathically to the woman. Yes master? She replied. Destroy these girls. As you wish.  
  
"Did you guys just hear something?" Sailor Moon asked as the woman seemed to be reading an attack. "No why?" Sailor Jupiter asked. "I thought I just heard Melvin tell that monster to destroy us." "But that's impossible." Mercury stated. "I know, but." Sailor Moon was cut short by a blast of energy streaming past her. "It's not nice to attack someone with their backs turned!" Sailor Jupiter said as she charged the monster unleashing a barrage of kicks and punches, yet the monster answered back with a block for each one. Jupiter continued the attack relentlessly, not caring that each attempt at striking the monster failed miserably. "This is hopeless," Sailor Moon stated. "Mercury Bubbles Blast!" Mercury said as she unleashed her bubbles creating a blinding fog around the area where Jupiter and the monster were fighting. "Jupiter Thunderbolt, CRASH!" Jupiter yelled as she shot out tons of lightning bolts toward the monster who, was completely blinded by the fog. "Ahh!!" screamed the woman as she stood in agonizing pain immobilized by the lightning bolts. "Now's your chance Sailor Moon." Sailor Mercury stated. Sailor Moon turned and nodded at Mercury, "Right!" She then turned toward the monster and pulled her tiara off her head. Then in a graceful motion she positioned to throw it at the monster like a Frisbee. "Moon Tiara Magic!" she yelled as she threw the now glowing tiara toward the monster. "What's this?" the woman questioned as the tiara speed toward her, still unable to move from the lighting blast. "Go tiara, go!" Sailor Moon coached as she watched it reach the area where the monster was standing. But, as it came within arms reach of the monster it's glow vanished and the tiara stopped spinning in mid-air. Then, in a whimpering powerless clank it fell to the ground. Sailor Moon looked at it with a tear in her eye. "No.." She said as she fell to her knees, unable to cope with being powerless. "Sailor Moon, LOOK OUT!" Jupiter yelled as she grabbed Sailor Moon out of the way of a projectile shot from the monster. Looking back at the spot where Sailor Moon was sitting were the fragments of her tiara shattered on the concrete. "We need the other scouts!" cried Mercury as she tried another blast of her bubbles, which the monster quickly jumped out of the fogged area. "Pathetic," the woman said as she quickly moved toward the scouts, "the same old tricks aren't going to work twice!" "Then how about some new ones?" came a voice from behind the monster as a yellow beam of energy shot into the woman's right shoulder. "Mars, Venus! Boy, are we glad to see you." Mercury stated as she moved toward the two new arrivals. "Sorry to keep you waiting." Mars said, "We hope you have been holding out alright without us." "We have done quite well so far, but unfortunately Sailor Moon's tiara is not working." Jupiter stated as she pointed down at the remains of what once was Sailor Moon's finishing attack. "What if we pool all of our attacks together?" Venus suggested. "It's worth a shot, it's not like my tiara's going to do any good now." Sailor Moon said as she bent down and looked at the rubble, tears forming in her eyes. "Sailor Moon!" Mars began to speak. "Mars, let her be." Mercury said, placing a hand on Mar's shoulder. "That's enough chatter!" The woman said as she turned toward the group with one hand over her injured shoulder. "You may have wounded me, but I'm not out of this battle yet!" "From our point of view, you were never in it to begin with," stated Venus as she began her attack stance, each scout following suit. "Mercury Bubbles Blast!" "Mars Fire Ignite!" "Jupiter Thunder Crash!" "Venus Crescent Beam Smash!" The four blasts of energy shot out from their owners and combined forming a large sphere of energy that engulfed the monster sending it into a fit of rage as it's body began to disintegrate. "Noooooo!!!!!!!" She screamed as the last of her body turned to vapor. The only thing left behind was a piece of china with a small part of it engraved with a black color that seemed to form part of a symbol. "I should analyze this." Mercury stated as she picked the piece of china up from the concrete. "Good idea Mercury." Venus said before looking over at Sailor Moon with her head planted face down on the concrete crying. "Sailor Moon," Venus paused as she placed her hand upon Sailor Moon's shoulder, "Serena, I'm sure your power will come back to you." Sailor Moon's uniform faded into ribbons as she reverted back to her normal self. She then lifted her head up to look at Venus, tears welled up in her eyes. "Do you really think that's possible? Even with my tiara shattered into a million pieces right here on the ground in front of me?" Venus smiled, "Of course! The power of the Silver Crystal could revert you back to the way you used to be." "But it was lost along with the wand after our battle with Beryl." Serena said as she wiped some newly formed tears from her face. "Look," Jupiter joined as she knelt down beside Venus, "perhaps it wasn't lost, but is lying dormant in side of you waiting for the moment when you need it the most. Like when we first found it." "Heh," Serena said as she wiped the rest of the tears from her eyes, "your right. There's nothing to worry about. My power will return when I'm ready." She paused for a moment, as she looked at what was left of the tiara once more, "Thank you." She said as she embraced the two friends kneeling next to her. "Come on," Mercury said as she reverted back to her normal state, the rest of the scouts following suit, "I don't think they'll be calling school back into session today. We need to talk about the current events that have taken place anyway." "Right, let's go." Serena agreed as she stood up and followed Amy out of the schoolyard and toward the Cherry Hill Temple. I only hope that I'll be ready soon.  
  
"Just as I suspected." Melvin said as he turned away from the scene that had just taken place in the schoolyard. "I should have known that those five were the Sailor Scouts. This battle could prove to be more valuable then the energy collected so far." Melvin grinned as an idea came to his mind on how to exploit his new knowledge. He looked upward at the noon sun before vanishing in a flash of black energy. This is going to be fun!  
  
Chapter 5: A broken tiara, identities lost  
  
The Cherry Hill Temple, a place of peace and serenity, where people go to forget their worries as they lay them down at the altar. Yet, within this place of calm soles there was one wrapped in turmoil, caused by a sense of uselessness. The one thing that allowed this person to function well was that which was taken away from her, her power. Serena sat with her locket in her lap, looking at the intricate designs on it that were now blocked out by a large gouge. Its beauty was all gone, and with it the power that it possessed, the ability to transform. Serena was now a normal girl again, her dream since the day she learned she was Sailor Moon had become a reality. Had all of those thoughts of being a normal girl, not wanting to fight the Negaverse, wanting to give up her place among the scouts and her rightful place as the moon princess, corrupted the locket? Had her feelings actually destroyed the locket, being so close to her heart? The other scouts watched Serena contemplate what was happening to her. Each one unable to say anything or do anything, for they had nothing to say. They simply watched, waiting for the right moment to come up and help her out. "Take a look at this." Luna said. "What is it Luna?" asked Mina as she and the other three gathered around Luna and Mercury's computer. "I've analyzed that piece of china that was left behind from the monster." Luna paused as she brought up a picture of the shard on the computer screen, "It appears to have the same negative patterns as every Negaverse artifact that we have found, but there is something unique about it." "What is it?" asked Lita. "It appears to be made out of the same material as the comet floating in the night sky." "Does that mean that the comet is what caused all of this?" Amy asked. "It's impossible to tell at the moment," Artemis chimed in, "but that is a very likely assumption." "What about Serena?" whispered Raye as she looked over at Serena, who was now staring at the pin that she has worn ever since the night Alan and Ann died. Luna and the others followed suit. "I don't know. She has wished to be a normal girl countless times... she even wanted to give up being the moon princess once, but she's never actually had it happen." Luna stated, "She may need a few days.... I'm not sure." "I just hope it's not a repeat of the Tuxedo Mask disappearance." Mina added. Serena stood up just as Mina finished talking, "Guys, I'm gonna go home." "Are you sure you're alright?" asked Amy. "I'm fine, I just need to get some sleep." Serena said trying her hardest to mask her still uncertain feelings. "See you guys tomorrow." Serena then turned and walked out of the room. Come back to us soon Serena, thought Raye as she watched Serena leave, we need you.  
  
"Hold on a sec," shouted Kyle as he walked out of the kitchen and to the door to see who was knocking. Serena spoke as Kyle opened the door, "Hi Kyle." Kyle smiled back, "Serena, what a pleasant surprise! Come on in." Serena followed Kyle into the living room, "Have a seat and I'll be back in one second." "Alright." Serena said as she sat on the couch. A minuet later Kyle reappeared with two glasses of coke, giving one to Serena as he sat down on the chair, facing the couch. "Now what is it that brought you here to see me?" Serena looked down at the drink, then she pulled out the locket from her pocket. "Here, have a look." she said as she handed the locket to Kyle. Kyle examined it for a short while before speaking, "It's gotten worse." "Yes, but that's not all.." Serena said. "What do you mean?" asked Kyle. "Well.. I'm about to tell you something very secret. You can't tell anyone else. I'.." "Sailor Moon, right?" Kyle paused for a moment, "How did I know? Well, do you remember that night that I found you?" "Yeah, I do." "Well, when you landed in my arms, you were still in your Sailor Moon uniform. Shortly after it disappeared and I took your locket to try to see how it works." "You mean you didn't try to fix it?" Serena asked, a little angry about being fooled. "No, I don't know how to fix jewelry, but what I do know about is the power of gems." "The power of gems?" Serena asked puzzled. "Well, every form of gem has a power to it. Even quartz, which is used in watches as a source of energy, has power. The gems here on earth don't have power that is very strong thought. However, the ones on your locket contain a very strong power, which allows you to transform into Sailor Moon and defeat the evil monsters. But now that the locket is broken and the gems are in pieces there isn't enough power for you to transform." "I once had a crystal that allowed me to do more then just that," Serena stated, "but I lost it." "I also know one other thing about gems." Kyle paused as he saw a look of confusion on Serena's face, "Every person has a gem inside them, this gems gives them power and strength. If one were to find it and take it out that person could do a great deal of things with it, until the gem's energy is used up. At that point the gem returns to the owners body to regenerate its strength through love and happiness. "Your gem, whatever you may have thought it was, is a part of you, if you use it's power it returns to your body, but only once can it do this. It is recharging inside your self right now, gaining strength equal to yours in happiness and love. The stronger you become, the stronger it becomes. When you find it again, it will protect you using your energy. Remember, if you use up all of it's energy, you use up all of yours as well." "Hold it right there!" Serena shouted, "Your saying that if my crystal looses its energy again that I will die?" "Yes, but its energy constantly will increase as long as you keep those two emotions strong in your heart. Sadness and doubt, which you're experiencing now, will not aid in the crystals recovery." "How do you know all of this?" Serena asked. "None of what I have said is fact, but only a theory. It's up to you to believe what you will. I can help you on that matter no more. But there is one other thing I can help you with." "What is it?" "My secret." "I suppose since you know mine I should know yours." Serena said. "It would be rude if I didn't." Kyle paused as he took a breath, "I was born with this ability, the ability to alter my destiny." "What?" "It's not a very strong talent, as it is, I can only alter things directly related to myself, and then I can't alter them very much." "What do you mean?" Serena asked totally confused. "Here, I'll show you. But to do so I need you to smack me in the face as hard as you can." "I can't do that." "If you want to know, you have to do it." "Alright." Serena said reluctantly as she swung her right arm around and then grazed the tip of Kyle's nose. "How?" Serena asked stunned. "Did you really go for my face?" "Yes I did." "I altered my destiny. I made your hand move away from my face as you tried to smack me, but as you can see, you grazed my nose. I can only do this about things directly related to myself, and only a small bit." Kyle explained. "I see..." Serena seemed a confused still. "Have I helped you in any way?" asked Kyle. Serena thought for a moment, for the fist time that day she felt like she wasn't a loner, "Yeah, I feel a whole lot better now." "I'm glad." Kyle said with a smile, "I hope you find your gem again, and quicker then you seem to have drunk you coke!" Serena looked down at the glass, she hadn't taken a sip out of it since she received it, she started to laugh. "I suppose I haven't had much of it yet have I?" "Nope.. but then again, neither have I." Kyle chuckled a bit, he was glad to see Serena had come out of her slump. For the next hour or so Kyle and Serena talked about other things that really didn't matter much. Then Serena left for home after exchanging "see ya's!", leaving Kyle to do what he had been doing originally. Kyle smiled as he pulled the pan out of the stove, taking a large smell of his baked goods, "Nothing like a batch of baked chicken to give you courage!" he said as he began to eat. Boy, Lita's recipe sure is good!  
  
"Hey guys!" called Serena as she walked up the steps of the Cherry Hill Temple the next morning. "When I heard school was canceled I thought I you guys might be here." "I thought for sure you'd go back to bed, Serena." Raye added as Serena joined the group standing in front of one of the buildings. "Well, I tried to, but couldn't get to sleep for some reason." Serena said. "You couldn't get back to sleep?" Mina asked shocked as the rest of the girls. "Hey, I can be on a normal schedule one in a while, besides, I can't stop thinking about everything that's happened to us these past few days. It keeps me awake." "Are you alright about it?" Lita asked a bit concerned. "Yeah, I'm fine. Hey, just because I can't transform doesn't mean I can't help you guys out." Serena smiled, "By the way, why was school canceled?" Amy shrugged a little as she spoke, "Well, after the monster attack at the school yesterday there were more attacks all over town. Everyone has been advised to just stay home until the authorities can figure out what's going on." "So that's why I didn't see many people on the streets." "Yeah, everyone's scared of meeting up with one of those weird women and getting drained of their energy." Mina added. "I guess that puts a damper on my date tonight." Lita said with a sigh. "WHAT?!? You have a date?" Serena asked, excited by the thought of gossip. "Well, last night after I got home from our meeting Kyle called me and asked me out." Lita said blushing a little. "So you must be the girl he talked to me about last night." Serena said with a grin on her face. "Well, we met Sunday after you went off after Darien. He took me to a café and we talked a bit. I didn't know that you were the one he was talking about." Lita said. "Ask him about gems." Serena stated. "Why should I do that?" Lita asked confused. "It'll make a great conversation topic, that's all." "Alright." "Hey guys, you wanna go see if there is something good playing a the movie theater?" Mina asked hopping to get off the topic of love lives. "I don't have to be at school, so why not." Serena said as she grabbed Mina by the arm and started to drag her down the temple's steps. "Hey, wait up!" the other three girls called out as they ran to catch up.  
  
Kyle stood at the door to Lita's apartment; his usual dress had changed slightly so that he would look nice. He wore a pair of khaki pants and a long sleeve T-shirt. Though his new wardrobe wasn't the least of his stress, he knew that Lita was a bit different from most girls, so he wasn't sure if she would like what he had planned for that night. Lucky for them, the advisory had been lifted due to the disappearance of the strange energy draining women. Racking up his courage, he rang the doorbell. Kyle stood at the door waiting for a minuet until the door opened and Lita appeared. She was wearing what looked like a more formal type of school uniform, one that someone would wear to a rich school. Kyle was the first to speak, "Lita, you look lovely. Are you ready to go?" Lita blushed a little as she replied, "Yes." She then walked out of the doorway and closed the door behind her. "Would you mind telling me where we are going?" Kyle took Lita's arm in a formal hold and started to walk down the hall as he said, "That, is a secret."  
  
"The auditorium," Lita said as she looked at the place where her and Kyle had first met, "what are we going to do here?" "You'll see when we get inside." Kyle replied as he and Lita entered the building handed the ticket lady their tickets and proceeded to the actual auditorium area. "Kyle," Lita said after they had sat down in their seats, "we are inside, and I still don't know what it is we are here to see." Kyle looked at Lita, amazed by her appearance, and said, "Alright, do you remember when I asked you if you liked symphonic music?" "Yes." Lita relied. "Well, do you remember telling me that you didn't know?" "Yes, I have never actually sat down and listened to it before." Lita said, now having a very good idea about what they were here to see. "Well, tonight, we are going to find out." Kyle said as the lights dimmed and the curtains went up. The orchestra stood still for a moment as the conductor talked to the audience for a moment about what was going to transpire that evening. He then bowed and began his conducting of the orchestra. Lita looked over at Kyle as the second song was being played, his eyes were closed and he seemed to be moving to the rhythm of the song. She laughed a little in the inside at the sight. She hadn't seen anyone so caught up in a song before. "You will never know if you like the music if you keep looking at me." Kyle said as he turned his head meeting Lita's gaze directly. Lita's eyes widened a bit before she backed her head away from Kyle's, "What?"" "You heard me," Kyle said, "now turn your head, close your eyes and listen to the music." Kyle watched as Lita did as told and began to listen to the soothing tones of the music. Though the room was dark, Kyle could clearly make out Lita's silhouette. He knew Lita looked beautiful in the light, but he awed at the way her silhouette sparkled in the dark. Lita turned her head to look at Kyle, "You know, you'll never know if you like the music if you keep staring at me." Kyle smiled and whispered Lita's ear, "I already know I like the music." Lita gave up, "Alright, alright, let's both listen to the music, at stop bothering the people around us with all of our talking." "Alright." Kyle replied as he and Lita closed their eyes and began listening to the orchestra play their music. Shortly afterwards, Kyle placed his left hand on Lita's right, and they took hold of each other. The concert went of for the next hour with Lita and Kyle sitting with their eyes closed holding each other's hand. This stuff is so soothing, Lita thought, I think I like it. "You like it don't you?" Kyle asked in a small whisper so only Lita could hear him. Lita smiled before answering back, "Yes." Kyle was relieved, "Does this mean I did good?" Lita giggled under her breath, "Yes, you could say that." Kyle opened his eyes and turned to look at Lita, "Do I get a treat?" Lita thought for a moment before she opened her eyes and turned to face Kyle under the back of their seats, "I guess." She said as she moved closer to Kyle and closed her eyes to kiss him. Kyle was about to accept the kiss when Lita received a bad feeling and quickly straightened her head up to look at the orchestra. Just as she did a monster jumped down upon the stage from the rafters. She then began to suck energy from the orchestra one by one until the stage cleared and the audience began to race out of the auditorium screaming, "A Monster" and other useless lines. Lita knelt down under her seat and turned on her communicator, "Scouts, there's big trouble down here at the auditorium. Another one of those crazy women has just appeared."  
  
"We'll be there right away!" Raye replied, before heading out of her room and toward the auditorium. Amy and Mina each ran out of their houses at the same time as Raye to join Lita at the battle. Serena, laid down on her bed, she knew she had no way of helping her friends battle this monster. "I'll just sit this one out."  
  
Lita put her communicator away and pulled out her transformation wand. She then called out, "Jupiter Power!" and she transformed into Sailor Jupiter. She then ran towards the monster connecting a jump kick straight at her gut. The woman jumped back a few feet as she covered her stomach. "Who are you?" she asked. Sailor Jupiter had a smirk on her face, "I am Sailor Jupiter, Defender of Jupiter and the moon princess. I can't let you destroy something as beautiful as this orchestra! On behalf of Jupiter." "And Mercury," Sailor Mercury added. "And Venus," Sailor Venus added. "And Mars," Sailor Mars added. "We will punish you!" All four scouts said as each of them lined up facing the monster. "Nice entrance guys." Jupiter said. "We try," Venus replied, "Now, as for the monster." She paused for a moment, "Venus Crescent Beam Smash!" She yelled as a blast of energy shot from her outstretched finger knocking the woman to the ground. "That was easy." Mars stated as she looked at the monster lying on the ground motionless. "Don't speak so soon Mars." Mercury said as she scanned the monster, "It seems she's not gone yet." "Huh?" Venus said as she turned her head to look at Mercury. Just as she did an invisible blast of energy knocked into her and Mars sending each out into the seats. Mercury and Jupiter watched the other two scouts lie still on top of some seats before a similar blast hit them throwing them out into the seats of the auditorium as well. "Get up monster." Called out a sinister voice as Melvin appeared on the stage in front of her. He was wearing a black cloak over his shoulders similar to the ones worn by the Negaverse Generals. He had an evil smirk on his face as he looked out into the seats of the auditorium at the four Sailor Scouts who were just beginning to recover from the attack. "Pitiful," he stated, "I said that at Alan and Ann's when I first beat you, and now I say it again. You don't have the strength to defeat me!" he began to laugh. Kyle sat low in his seat watching the whole even. I was sure they had her until HE came along. Look's like I should step in and buy them some time. He thought as he crawled under the seats toward the stage. I'm going to have to use my powers to the fullest I can if I want to land a punch on him. He thought as he looked upwards at Melvin from under one of the seats. He knew he had to plan his attack correctly, or he would be doing this all in vain. "Melvin?" Asked Mercury in surprise as she saw Melvin standing at the edge of the stage with the woman right behind him. "Yes, it is I, Melvin. But I am no longer that pesky nerd you knew Amy. Yes, I know who all of you are! Even Sailor Moon, or should I say, Serena. Where is she anyway? Oh yeah, she lost her power to transform after battling one of my monsters." Melvin snickered, "Heh, how pathetic." How dare he talk about Serena that way! Kyle thought as he strained with all his might to keep from attacking. "So it was you who killed Alan and Ann." Venus stated. Melvin grinned, "I take pride in that. They were both formidable enemies. Yet, they were still too weak to beat me." Melvin paused a moment, "In fact, I should thank them. Without the Doom Tree's help I might not have ever had all of that good energy drained from my body." Now! Kyle thought as he jumped up from under the seat, concentrating with all of his might to keep Melvin in his position, and landed an uppercut straight at Melvin's jaw. The impact sent Melvin back a few feet as he tried to regain his balance. "Kyle?" Lita said in astonishment as she saw Kyle standing on the stage facing Melvin. "DIE!!" yelled Melvin as he shot out a blast of dark energy at Kyle, who as best as he could dodged the energy as he tried to alter it's course. To his dismay the energy impacted his right side sending him smashing to the ground. "Kyle!" Jupiter yelled as she ran up to see if he was still alive. Checking his pulse she was relieved that he hadn't been killed. The other scouts joined her on the stage as she stood up and looked at Melvin with this sense of pure anger in her eyes. "It seems that I've upset you Lita. Does this mean he was a boyfriend of yours?" Melvin said with a smirk, "Funny, I didn't think you were the type that would have a boyfriend. I thought you had scared away every boy in the school!!" "Melvin or not, your going down!!" Jupiter yelled as she charged Melvin and began throwing punches and kicks in random orders, each one Melvin simply dodged as if she was no match for him. "My turn." Melvin said after Jupiter stopped to catch her breath. He then began to throw punches that were easy for Jupiter to dodge and block before he threw a hard thrust at her stomach that sent her flying at the scouts who caught her before falling to the ground. "Hah! It has got to be humiliating to be beaten by a nerd doesn't it?" Melvin asked before her began to laugh. As Melvin did so Kyle began to open his eyes and slowly stand up. "Huh?" Melvin said in astonishment as he saw Kyle stand up, "That blast should have killed you." He then thought for a moment, "Someone who was able to hit me then survive a blast of energy from me definitely has to be strong. Perhaps you're the one the book talked about." "I don't know what your talking about, but what I do know is, your going down!" Kyle said as he charged Melvin. Melvin held out his right hand and instantly Kyle froze in mid- stride, "Not so fast. You might be of some use to me." Melvin said as a dark sphere of energy formed around Kyle. Seeing this Jupiter ran at the sphere but was repelled by it. "What are you doing to him?" she yelled. "He is simply going to come with me." Melvin said with a large smirk on his face, "Monster," Melvin turned to look at the woman standing behind him, "there is no need to stay here. Go find another place to collect energy for our purpose." "As you wish master." The monster replied with a bow before she disappeared. "Jupiter Thunder.." Lita began to chant. "I believe it's time to leave." Melvin said. "Crash!!" a large lightning bold flew from Jupiter toward Melvin, who, disappeared in a flash of black light before it hit him. "Lita!" Kyle yelled out before the sphere along with him disappeared as well. "Kyle. No!!" Lita cried out as she fell to the stage. A tear trickled down her cheek as she thought of the one guy she had met in a long time that she knew she loved, but as quickly as he came into her life, he was gone.  
  
Chapter 6: A living testament, destiny calls  
  
The large open room lit up as the bright light of the sun entered through the windows traversing throughout the whole room. Kyle slowly awoke as he laid upon the floor. Looking around as his eyes adjusted to the light he noticed that he wasn't in a familiar place. Yet he couldn't remember how he got to where he was. Looking beside him on a table beside a chair he saw a pair of geeky looking glasses. Picking the glasses up he slowly remembered what had happened. The fight between the monster and the Sailor Scouts, his date with Lita being ruined, and then his battle with Melvin. With a scowl he threw the glasses onto the floor and then stomped on them until the frames were bent extremely out of proportion and the glass was scattered all over the floor. "Luckily for you I don't require the use of those anymore." Came a voice from the opposite end of the room. Kyle turned to look at Melvin walking towards him. Immediately hatred brewed inside him and Kyle lunged at Melvin, but before he could land his punch he was stopped in mid stride. "You should know better." Melvin said while shaking his head, "I'm in control here, remember." "All I remember is that it was you who wrecked my date AND disrespected my friends in front of me AND them." Kyle said before spitting in Melvin's face. Melvin wiped the spit from his face and onto Kyle's shirt before getting up in Kyle's face and saying, "Don't try my patients, it is by luck alone that you are still alive." "Luck?" asked Kyle curiously. "If it weren't for your dodging my attack I would have killed you." "But what else is keeping me alive?" "That book." Stated Melvin as he pointed at a book sitting upon the table where the glasses had rested. Kyle had a look of skepticism on his face as he said, "That book is keeping me alive. You've got to be joking." "Evil doesn't joke." Melvin said with a straight face, "If you're good, perhaps I'll let you read the book for yourself and find out." Melvin paused as he began to walk away from Kyle and towards the door leading out of the room, "Some food will be brought to you shortly, I can't let my guest starve now can I?" Melvin then disappeared in a flash of dark energy. Before he knew it Kyle was on the floor again, He slowly got up and walked over to the chair where he sat down and looked at the book. "Well, I don't have anything better to do." Kyle said as he picked then book up and began to read.  
  
N. G. Silver stood at his window in the 50th story office where he conducted his work. He stood there watching the sun begin to set as best as he could through the forest of buildings that made up Tokyo. He sighed before he spoke, "Poor Lita, with Kyle gone you're left with no one close to you again. In a way, I feel sorry for what you must be going through. Maybe because my wife is going through it back home." He paused as he looked at the clock as the numbers counted down showing 3 hours until the destruction begins. "No matter, once this clock reaches zero, nothing that happens in the future will matter. All of Lita's tears will be in vain, and Kyle's learning will be for nothing. The only thing that will matter is the darkness, and the rebirth of this world in my likeness." N. G. Silver laughed momentarily before he sat down at his desk. Pulling out a 2-leter of coke and a champagne glass from his small refrigerator he said, "All I can do now is sit here and wait for the fireworks to begin." He then poured himself a glass of coke before he took a slow sip to taste it, "By sunrise tomorrow this world will be mine!" He then chuckled before drinking the rest of his coke.  
  
.Upon completion of his work, the one who will reign supreme became evil. His turn forced him back, in time, where his true destiny unfolds. He will find a boy, and raise him as his own, teaching him the ways that were taught in the book. Yet, turn on him and leave him for better. This boy, this one who will be alone, is one in himself, the one who will reign supreme. With powers to manipulate time and space to alter his destiny he will change the world and become its supreme ruler, a god, yet mortal in essence. Yet, only a boy. But as a man, will fulfill his destiny, and rule the world. So the prophecy states. Kyle read the passage in the book he had been reading all day. The book was evil, and Kyle knew that, yet something inside him wouldn't let him put it down. At least not until he came across that passage. "Now do you believe me?" asked Melvin as he appeared in the chair across from Kyle's. "I'm not sure I know what the book means." Kyle stated as he set the book down upon the table. "What it means is not important, how you interpret it is. I believe that child is you. That's why I didn't kill you. There was no way a normal human could have dodged my attack, only with the powers that were described in the book could you have done it. That is why you are alive. You will change the world, and you will reign supreme over the newly formed world that I have already begun to make. Within one hour the comet from which I came will crash into the moon, opening a portal to thew Negaverse. Once that has happened, a great ship will emerge from the portal, 'The Dark Bird' the book calls it. This ship will allow us to destroy the world and then create a new one the way WE see fit." Melvin paused for a moment before going on, "And the energy I have already collected from the people of Tokyo will be more then enough to ensure that the world will be ours for the taking!" Kyle sat there contemplating what Melvin had said; it appeared that, at least to Melvin, he would become some great evil man who will destroy the world. But if I'm suppose to do this as a man, why does he keep saying that the world will be destroyed by morning and then we will rule? Kyle thought. "I think I'm going to need some time to think about this." Kyle stated. Melvin stood up as said, "That is expected. I will return shortly." Melvin then disappeared in a flash of dark energy. "I did NOT expect my date to come out like this!" Kyle said before he placed his head in his hands and began to think. What is this feeling I have inside of me?  
  
What is this feeling I have inside of me? Lita thought as she sat with her head down on one of the many steps of the Cherry Hill Temple. All of the scouts had gathered there after dinner to discuss the events of the previous night and those events that lead up to it. Even Serena was there, though late as usual. It seemed she had gotten over being stripped of her powers. Lita on the other hand, seemed more like Serena after loosing her powers. She felt complete loss and helplessness, almost like she too had been stripped of her powers. She was surprised that she felt so bad about loosing Kyle, she never felt this bad about boys she had gone out with for longer, so why so much with him. It was as if a part of her had left with him, like they were one, and destined to be together. The other girls looked on at Lita as she sat on the steps, "She's really taking this hard." Said Mina with a look of concern. "She's completely out of it, just like I was when I lost Darien." Serena stated with the hand held to her heart. "Perhaps we should just let her think for a while." Raye suggested as she looked back at Luna who was staring at the girls. "I think Luna's getting angry at our lack of concentration." "Your right." Mina said as she began to walk back over to the main building where Luna stood waiting, the others followed right behind her.  
  
".So you're saying Melvin's our enemy?" Serena asked Amy with a tone of disbelief in her voice. "Yes, he's the one who's responsible for those monsters as well as kidnapping Kyle." Amy answered. "But that's impossible! Melvin is just a human. How can he do all of this?" Serena asked. "Beryl was human. Yet she could do all Melvin can. So why isn't it possible that Melvin had encountered the same power that Beryl had and became what he is now?" Raye stated. "It just seems weird though, a dweeb like Melvin our enemy. I should have known something was different about him." Serena said as she kicked a rock that was lying in front of her. "Melvin or not, he's still our enemy and we still have to defeat him." Luna stated. "But more importantly, what role does Serena play in all of this?" "Without her and the silver crystal we can't possibly defeat him can we?" Mina asked. Luna and Amy simply shook their heads no. "I see." "But I'm still here. I'm may not have any power at the moment but I'm sure that when the time comes I'll regain my power. I have to!" Serena said optimistically. "It wont." Raye stated. The girls all looked at Raye including Lita who began to walk toward the circle, "What?!" "I saw it in a dream. We'll come up against a powerful enemy, and then, we all will die." Raye kept a blank expression on her face. "When did you have this dream?" Lita asked. "Thursday night." "And you're just now telling us?!" Serena exclaimed. "Well, I've been consulting the sacred fire hoping to explain what the dream means. After thinking about it, everything that the fire described has happened except for one thing." "What?" Mina asked. Raye looked up and pointed toward the moon, "The destruction of the moon."  
  
Kyle looked up as a figure appeared in front of him. Melvin had a genuine smile on his face as he looked at Kyle that made him look almost normal. "It is time. Come with me." Melvin stated as he began to walk off. "It's time?" Kyle asked as he got up and began to follow Melvin, "Time for what?" But before Melvin could answer the room disappeared from view and the roof of the building appeared around Kyle. Melvin walked over to Kyle who was now questioning how he got on top of the roof and was about to ask when Melvin placed a finger in front of Kyle's face, he then pointed toward the moon as he said, "Watch."  
  
N. G. Silver stared at the clock as it slowly counted down the numbers toward zero. He then turned toward his window and began to look up at the moon as the final ten seconds flashed upon the timer. "And now, it gets interesting."  
  
00:00:00  
  
Like an eclipse of the sun all light was blocked from the moon and the town was covered in complete natural darkness. The next few moments felt like an eternity for those engulfed by the darkness. Then, a blinding flash of light engulfed the city almost like the light produced from the detonation of a nuclear warhead. This lasted for a few more moments. Then, out of the light came a horrific sight, the moon was gone. In its place was a large burning ring, the now molten remains of what once was known as the moon. The death of the world.  
  
"What just happened Raye?" Serena asked a shocked Raye who stood stiff looking at the area where the moon was. Serena seeing that Raye didn't answer decided to look back towards the moon. "Oh my god." "The Moon Kingdom." Mina said as she too was in shock. "Crystal Tokyo." Lita said. "What does this mean?" Amy asked. ".A bright flash, a dead body with hole in center, burning ring, shadow." Raye trailed in and out. "Huh?" Lita asked confused by Raye's statement. Raye turned to look at Lita and the other scouts, "It was a portion of my dream."  
  
A bright light, a burning sphere, a dead body, pummeled with rock the size of baseballs, craters. A foreign element, a rock from a different universe, collision. A living world, with burning sphere and dead body in sky. A bright flash, a dead body with hole in center, burning ring, shadow. A moving body, black before light, darkness. 5 girls, short skirts, sailor uniform, division. A beam of energy, agony, death. A planet living, fire, a burning sphere, a comet, 3 gifts, destruction.  
  
"Did you do that?" Kyle yelled at Melvin as he turned his gaze from the moon to Melvin who had an evil grin on his face. "You DID!!!" Kyle paused as he grabbed a hold of Melvin's jacket, "Do you have any idea that without a moon the earth will rotate completely out of control, destroying ALL civilization as we know it!!!???" "There won't be any civilization to be destroyed." Melvin replied calmly. "What do you mean there wont be any civilization?" Kyle asked loosing his grip a little. "It's very simple. You see that giant hole in the middle of the burning moon?" Melvin said s he pointed towards the moon. Kyle let Melvin go and turned to look at the moon, "Yeah." "Well," Melvin began, "when the comet impacted the moon it didn't actually destroy it, or create a hole in it. Actually, all it did was form an indentation lined with burning particles from the comet. These particles, accompanied by the burning ring of fire create a portal to the Negaverse." "The portal that the Dark Bird will emerge from?" Kyle asked. "Yes, in fact, it is crossing over as we speak." Melvin paused for a second, "As you can see, the moon wasn't really destroyed so the earth won't be. Though, once the Dark Bird emerges it wont matter, all life on this planet will cease to exist." "Which would allow for the evil one to create the world anew?" Kyle stated. "Correct," Melvin answered with a smile, "I believe you are beginning to understand everything." "Well, not everything. Though I believe I would like to read more of the book before I decide for sure about my future." Kyle stated. "Alright, follow me and we will talk some more about this." Melvin stated as he began to walk toward the stairs leading to the apartment. I just hope my choice will be the right one. Kyle thought as he followed Melvin down the steps. At least, for the sake of the world.  
  
"It seems a great deal of that dream has come true." Luna stated as she stepped into the center of the group, "We just need to figure out what the rest of it means." "I think it's pretty obvious don't you?" Serena said as she looked at the other girls. "Obvious?" Mina asked, stumped by Serena's words. "Well, the part about 5 girls in short skirts and sailor uniforms is about us. It says that there is division. I think that already happened, since I'm no longer able to transform, so we are divided." Serena stated as the others watched her in awe. "Wow Serena, that was good." Lita said, "Now if you could only interpret poems in English class like that!" "Hey, I can be smart if I want to!" Serena said defending herself. "It would seem so." Mina stated, "But what about the other parts?" "Well," Amy spoke up, "Wouldn't the part about a beam of energy, agony and death be talking about someone dying from being shot?" "But who?" Mina asked. "I don't know." Amy replied. "And the rest of it seems like a recipe for destruction I believe. The only ingredient I don't see would be the three gifts." Lita stated. "So what's going to happen next?" Serena asked. "One of us is going to die." Raye stated before trailing off as she thought about what the dream had to say. She then stood up and left the group saying she had to consult the fire. The others departed soon after for various reasons, but Serena was the last to leave. As Serena walked down the temple steps she began to think, One of us is going to die. Who will it be? Will it be me, since I don't have any powers? Or will it be one of the girls trying to protect me? Or maybe it'll be Kyle? I know I don't want to die, but maybe if it'll save the world.  
  
Chapter 7: The fated hour, division  
  
".Do you understand now?" asked Melvin after explaining what the book had said. Kyle sat silent for a moment before he answered, "I believe I do. But what good will come out of destroying all the life on this planet? I mean, what's the use of ruling the world if there isn't anyone to rule?" "Hahaha!" Melvin laughed hysterically at Kyle's question, "Don't you get it? When the world is destroyed, all the evil creatures from the Negaverse will be free to cross over through the portal the "Dark Bird" came through. The Negaverse will finally fulfill it's destiny, to rule both dimensions!!" "Now I see. Once this dimension has been destroyed then the Negaverse will join with it creating one dimension of evil." Kyle paused for a moment, "So where's the "Dark Bird"?" Melvin stood up from the chair, "It is time. Come." Melvin walked toward the window leading out toward the balcony. Once there he pointed upward in the sky where a diamond shaped silhouette of black covered the stars. "There, she has made it through. We can finally finish what we came here to do." Melvin disappeared from Kyle's sight for a moment before Kyle also vanished from the balcony only to appear on the roof of Crossroads Jr. High. "What is that?" Kyle asked eyes bulged from the sight of the giant piece of crystal shaped like the comet that impacted the moon. "This is where all of the energy I've been collecting has been stored. This piece of crystal will be able to the "Dark Bird's" ultimate power, the power of destruction. All I need to do is place it within the energy chamber." Melvin closed his eyes for a moment just before the crystal vanished with a puff of seemingly light energy. "Done." "What now?" Kyle asked as if he didn't already know. "We board the ship." Melvin said before he and Kyle vanished from the scene.  
  
Raye sat in front of the sacred fire concentrating upon the events leading up to this point to find an answer. She needed to know about the future. She needed to know who would die. "Please sacred fire, tell me who it is that will give their life to save our world from this new evil." Raye asked of the fire. She then waited as an image began to form in her mind. At first the image was unclear, but soon the fuzz began to dissipate and a picture of Serena, Amy, Lita, Mina and Raye sitting together appeared. Then, shortly afterward Serena began to fade away from the picture leaving only her friends behind. Does this mean that Serena is the one who will die? Raye thought as she opened her eyes and stood up from the position she had been in for the past hour. But this can't be right, Serena's the princess, she can't die. Serena still has to marry her handsome prince. "Perhaps a walk through the park will help me sort out these images." Raye thought as she walked toward her room to change into some casual clothes before heading out toward the park.  
  
Amy sat at a table in the 10th district library reading a book that had just recently come out. She was hopping to clear her mind of all other thoughts so she could concentrate on the problem at hand, who would die. Even with her bright mind at work she couldn't figure out what would happen. She wasn't even sure if Raye's dream would come true, even though it has up till now. The future is just too puzzling to comprehend, as well as dreams that foretell the future. After thinking for a while Amy set the book down and looked up at the clock hanging from the wall above the library entrance. Though instead of seeing the time she saw a flash of golden blond hair that seemed to be put up into pigtails. "Serena?" Amy asked to no one in particular as she got up from her place, ran out the doors and began to look for Serena but didn't find her. She sighed before she said, "Perhaps I'm a little too worked up about this. I think a quick stroll in the park should help calm my nerves." Amy then began to walk in the direction of the park when she heard someone call her.  
  
Mina had lain out upon her bed once she got home. She thought that perhaps a nice nap would help her sort out the events of the past week. Closing her eyes she began to dream. She was sitting out on the ground under a tree in the park, waiting for the other girls no doubt. Shortly they all came and joined her under the tree. They sat and talked and ate while all the while the clouds overhead began to form a dark patch overtop the tree. Serena looked up and noticed a drop of rainfall onto her forehead. She called to the other girls yet they all ignored her. Screaming Serena tried to get their attention but they didn't acknowledge her. Then though, just as she was about to come by and slap Raye on the back of her head lightning struck the tree they were sitting under. A branch fell and landed upon Serena pinning her to the ground. None of the girls noticed however, as they were all talking to each other. The clouds cleared up and the sun came out as Serena desperately tried to get the girls to notice what had happened. But they just kept on taking and ignored her. "Woah!" Mina yelled out as she jumped up from her bed. "That wasn't what I wanted to see." She paused to take a breath, "But perhaps it means something. Serena." she trailed off as she ran out of her house and toward the street. Something's going to happen to Serena! "Hey Mina!!" yelled Raye from behind Mina. Mina turned around to see Raye running up toward her. "Raye, what are you doing here?" Mina asked. "I thought I'd go take a walk in the park." Raye answered, "So, what were you in such a hurry about?" "Oh, I just had the weirdest dream. I think Serena's going to die." Mina stated with a sense of concern. "The fire told me the same." Raye paused as Mina acknowledged her, "You want to go to the park with me?" "Sure, I think I need to sort some stuff out as well." Mina said as she began to walk in the direction of the park, Raye walking beside her. The pair were walking for about five minuets when they turned a corner and noticed Amy walking out of the Library in the same direction as the park. Mina yelled out at Amy as she began to run in her direction. At first Amy didn't seem to notice, then she turned around and waved at the girls. "Hey, what brings you guys here?" "We were heading toward the park." Mina answered after catching up with Amy. "That's funny, I was just heading to the park as well. Do you guys have a feeling that Serena's going to die as well?" Amy asked. "Yep." Raye answered back. "This is starting to scare me you guys." Mina stated with a bit of fear in her voice. "I know, it's scaring me too." Raye said. "I think we're all scared for Serena, but I think we need to find out way to the park first." Amy said as she began to walk in the park's direction, "I have a funny feeling that we'll meet up with Lita on the way." Mina nodded as her and Raye followed Amy on their way to the park. I just hope that my feeling about Serena being dead by the time we get there is just a feeling.  
  
Serena sat still and quiet on a bench in the middle of the park. This particular bench had the least amount of light directed upon it, Serena preferred it that way. She could sit in a soothing setting away from all distractions her home would bring, yet segregated from all other life outside her home. It was a calm and desolate sanctuary, one where she could think in peace. What is to come? What role do I play? Why were my powers taken away from me? What meaning does this have? Where is the crystal? Who will die? Who will die..? Serena sat with her head aimed towards the stars thinking of these questions. Her mind raced to find the answers, yet she could find none. She was alone in her thoughts, leading her astray from the answers that seemed to be right within her grasp, yet were so far away. As Serena looked up toward the stars through the small opening between the trees she noticed the moon appear from behind a dark cloud. The moon was still on fire, an effect caused by the comet colliding with it. Serena looked down at her locket, which she had taken off of her shirt and was holding it in her right hand. She then looked back up toward the moon and began to say, "You find this funny don't you mom?" Serena paused as tears began to form in her eyes, "Me sitting here thinking about answers that would have been obvious to me if I were anyone other then who I am now. Sitting here powerless to do anything about this new evil, waiting for the end of the world or my own death!" Serena then changed faces as she stood up with a maniacal glint in her eye and an evil smirk on her face. "I find it real funny myself." Serena yelled as she began to laugh and cry at the same time, "Hahah! See, I'm laughing!!" Serena paused as she looked at her locket once more then returned her gaze to the moon, "Well, let's see just how funny you think THIS is!!" Then, in a fit of anger and rage Serena threw down her locket smashing it into 5 randomly cut pieces. "See?" Serena asked as she constantly switched gazes from her locket and the moon, "The locket's broken now, just like my tiara and my power as Sailor Moon. IT'S ALL GONE!!" Serena then broke into a long cry as she fell to her knees, "All gone." Serena then sat silent for a few minuets before getting up and running off in the opposite direction that her house was. "I'm coming Kyle, I'm coming to die for you and all of those I love!!" Somewhere far off in the distance a spirit watched the drama Serena acted out by the bench. She sighed as she stared at the crystal in her hand that was almost completely formed. She looked on at Serena running towards her final destination, a tear running down her cheek, "Serena, my daughter."  
  
The music of the orchestra filled the auditorium's lobby area as Lita sat in a chair by the doors to the viewing area. She hadn't had the money to buy a ticket to get into the concert, so instead she decided to sit by the doors and listen to the music. "Kyle was right," Lita said, "this music does help you think." Lita, like the other girls had been thinking about Raye's dream, mostly the part about one of them dying. I just don't get it, she thought, does it mean that all of us will die, or that one of us will? Who will it be in that case? Could it be Serena with her vulnerability? Will it be one of us trying to protect her? What about Kyle, will he wind up dying trying to protect one of us? Or will I or one of the other's die trying to protect Kyle? "This is just way too much." Lita stated as she laid back in the chair. "Perhaps the future wasn't meant to be answered, only thought about." Lita listened to the music for a while as she starred up at the ceiling thinking about the future. "In any case, I have this funny feeling that something's going to happen soon, and it's pointing me toward Serena." Lita paused as she stood up from the chair and began walking out of the auditorium and toward the park. "Serena told me a while back that she liked to go to the park when she wasn't feeling right. I have a feeling that's probably where she is right now."  
  
"So, what was your dream about Mina?" Raye asked as she and the other girls rounded a corner before the park entrance. "I already told you a hundred times, I can't explain." Mina trailed off as she spotted something off towards the park entrance. "You can't explain what?" Mina asked, confused by Mina's sudden pause. "Lita's standing at the entrance studying something she just picked up from the ground." Raye said as she pointed in Lita's direction. Mina looked down toward Lita, "Oh, do you suppose she's here for the same reason we are?" Mina asked as Lita began to sprint into the park. "I'm not sure Mina, but she just ran into the park. I think she knows something." Amy said as she began to run towards the park, "Come on, let's go find out!" Raye and Mina followed Amy into the park and down toward the bench where Serena had been thinking only a few minutes before hand. Lita was crouched down examining the remains of Serena's locket when she heard the girls walk up to her, "It's Serena's locket. We got here too late." "You mean she's." Mina trailed off. "I'm not sure. But there is no way she would have just left the locket, and I doubt it could have naturally shattered like this. Someone threw it on the ground." Lita said as she stood up and looked at the other girls. "I can't believe Serena would do this herself, what reason would she have?" Amy asked as she knelt down and picked up the broken pieces of Serena's locket before handing it to Lita. Because she want's to die, came a soothing voice from behind the bench. The girls turned to see a projection of Queen Serenity standing behind the bench. "Queen Serenity?" asked Mina puzzled by the appearance. Yes Mina, I am Queen Serenity. "What do you mean she want's to die?" Amy asked confused by her statement. Serena is looking to die so she can save the world. She believes that the reason her powers were taken away was so she could sacrifice her life for the world. She believes that only she can do so. Queen Serenity answered. "That stubborn absent minded ditz!" Raye said, "She's just looking for a quick way out!" That may be so Raye, but she believes that way is the only way to save the world. She's confused, she needs someone to save her from herself. Serenity stated. "You can count on us." Mina stated with a firm slap on her chest. It's not that simple, you see. Serenity held out her right hand reveling the Silver Crystal recharging in her hand. "That's the Silver Crystal." Amy said in astonishment. You see Mina, with Serena's current dilemma the crystal's regeneration has ceased. Unless it is recharged Melvin will win. It will only begin recharging if Serena uses the power of her friends as a guide. She needs your help to realize that. Until then I will hold onto it to insure it's safety. Serenity said before she disappeared into the darkness of the park. "Something tells me that our job has gotten a little harder then it used to be." Lita said as she looked up through the opening in the trees. "You can say that again Jupiter." Came a voice from behind the girls. Lita turned around with the other three to see Melvin standing at the end of one of the many paths that lead out of the park. "Melvin!" Lita scowled. "I come all this way to invite you to a party I am about to throw and this is the thanks I get!" Melvin said sarcastically. "The only thing I have to say to you Melvin is where's Kyle!" Lita said with anger in her voice. Melvin chuckled as he said, "Oh, he's up in our ship. I forgot to tell you he decided to join me. Too bad isn't it, your boyfriend's evil now!" "Why you!" Lita screamed as she charged Melvin only to be thrown back by a blast of energy. "Temper, temper Lita. Your anger will reward you with death. But first, I must go have some fun with Serena. Good by." Melvin said before he ran off down the path he was standing beside. "Come on guys, Serena's this way!" Lita called as she darted off after Melvin, the other girls followed shortly after.  
  
Serena was standing in the center of the street looking up at the larger ship that had come down from the clouds above her. She looked up at the markings all over it, symbols of lightning and other forms of destruction. "Melvin I'm here!!" Serena yelled up toward the ship, "Come on out and fight me! I'm not afraid!" Serena stood there waiting for what seemed like an hour to her, "I said come out Melvin! I'm ready to fight, not sit and wait for a coward to decide when to drag his yellow belly out of his big ship!!" "There's no need to be calling names Serena, I'm here." Melvin stated as he appeared outside the hull of the ship. "Are you ready to fight or not?" Serena asked. "Oh, I'm ready all right. But I believe the question should be are you ready to die." Melvin replied before a beam of energy shot past him and brushed over Serena's head burning the clips holding her buns in place. "Yeow!" Serena yelled as she yanked the burning clips out of her hair forcing it to fall out of its place. Melvin laughed at the sight of Serena pulling her pins out and her hair falling down. "I said fight! Not burn my hair!" Serena yelled at Melvin who was still laughing. "Well then let's see how you like this!" Melvin said as another beam of energy shot out past him and down towards Serena who stood still awaiting the beam's arrival. "Serena get down!!" yelled Sailor Jupiter from behind Serena. Hearing her Serena jumped out of the way of the beam right before it impacted the ground she had been standing on creating a large crater in it's wake. "Ah, the Sailor Scouts, how good of you to accept my invitation. Though I'm afraid the invitation was for your death!" Melvin yelled as four beams of energy shot out past him and toward the four scouts. "Everyone look out!" Serena yelled as she got up and ran toward her friends, but was too late. The beams sliced right through Jupiter, then Venus, and Mars and Mercury tossing them to the ground, blood spilling out of their wounds staining the concrete crimson. Serena knelt down beside Jupiter and picked her upper body up onto her lap, "Lita, can you hear me?" Lita turned her head upward toward Serena's face before speaking gently, "Your death won't save the world." "What do you mean?" Serena asked. "Here, your locket. You'll need it." Lita lifted her right hand slowly as Serena grabbed onto it taking the locket. "Perhaps our death was meant to be, just to show you that you're need to fight Melvin." "No Lita, you can't die, I need you and the rest of the scouts!" Serena yelled as tears began to form in her eyes. "It was already decided when Raye had her dream. There is nothing we can do." Lita paused as she coughed, blood coming out of her mouth, "Please Serena, save Kyle." Lita then turned her head as her arm fell from Serena's grasp onto the ground. "No, Lita!!" Serena cried out as tears ran down her cheek. She turned toward Mina, her eyes shut, "Mina, you too, and you Raye, Amy?" Serena ran toward her other friends, both dead on the ground. "All of my friends, gone, all because of me?" Serena fell to the ground and began to cry. Serena don't cry, you must fight for us! Came the thoughts off all her friends into her mind at once. You are the only one who can save the world now. Serena sat up and looked at her friends, "You're right." She said as she wiped the tears from her eyes, "I have to save earth!" "That's the spirit Sailor Moon!" came a voice from behind her. Serena turned to see a man dressed in a black Tuxedo, "Tuxedo Mask! You're back!" "Please Serena, save Kyle and our world. Then we will be together again." Tuxedo Mask said as he disappeared from sight. "Of course!" Serena then walked up toward the ship. "Melvin, let's do it!" "As you desire." Melvin said as he shot a blast of energy at Serena, which picked her up and carried her into the ship. Melvin then disappeared in a flash of dark energy. Now the final battle begins!  
  
Chapter 8: Hopeless struggle, the power within  
  
Serena could see nothing but darkness around her after feeling the firm floor connect with her feet. She turned around in circles looking for some light within the room that Melvin had taken her to. While searching though, she became dizzy and fell to the ground. Then came laughter from behind her. "Melvin! What's so funny?" Serena called out to him as she stood up facing the voice's sound. "What's wrong with a little fun before a fight?" asked Melvin as the lights in the room slowly turned on revealing a large expanse for open battle. "It depends on who's having the fun." Serena stated while she walked around the large crystal which seemed to dominate the room in her search for Melvin. "Hmm, you seem to have a good point." Melvin paused as he appeared in front of Serena while the crystal began to glow with a purple tint to it, "I guess it's Kyle's turn to have the fun." Serena spun around to find a silhouette of a man imprinted inside the comet shaped crystal. "Kyle!" "Don't waste your energy, he is stuck in a trance, one that allows his power to flow from him freely." Melvin paused as he looked upon Kyle with a smirk, "And to think the master could be used in such a way." "You monster! How dare you use a human being in such a way!" Serena yelled with a fire in her eyes. "This is all necessary for him to achieve his full potential power. Once the earth has been destroyed he will come from the crystal as the one who will create the New World to his liking." "What??" a confused Serena called unable to understand the meaning of Melvin's statement. "Your precious Kyle is going to create a world of evil from the ashes of this one!" Melvin enthusiastically explained as Serena's blank clueless expression changed to an angered one. "You sick, demented, nerd! Who do you think you are turning an innocent and kind young man like him into a puppet of your evilness!" Serena paused for a moment as she looked down at herself, "I may not be Sailor Moon, but on behalf of the moon, I shall destroy your evil plans!" Serena then lunged at Melvin with all her might, a foolish move by Melvin's standards. Evading her attack Melvin left his leg out and Serena tripped over it. "Hahah! It's surprising how you could ever be Sailor Moon! You can't even land one punch on a practically non-moving target without tripping over your own feet!" Melvin said while trying to keep from bursting out into a continuous stream of laughter. Serena stood up and stared Melvin down with her evil eyes as steam escaped from her ears, "But it was YOUR feet I tripped over!!" "Oh, it was my feet, how clumsy of me!" Melvin stated sarcastically, "Fine, the practical jokes are over, lets fight for real this time!" Melvin then threw a small energy sphere at Serena knocking her off balance then, as she fell Melvin appeared behind her. She looked back at him just long enough to catch the evil look in his eyes before he punched her in her back with another blast of energy sending Serena flying to the other side of the room. Serena laid on the ground for a moment as she caught her breath. Standing up she thought, without my powers I wont be able to last very long against him if this keeps up! Letting go of her right shoulder Serena wiped the blood from her lips and spoke, "It's gonna take more then that to be me!" "Enough with the appetizer, time for desert!" Melvin said as he sent a folly of blasts toward Serena, who managed to evade with only a few cuts and bruises. While holding an open wound Serena stated, "Hey, desert comes AFTER the main course!" Melvin smiled after hearing Serena's statement, "I was just giving you the pleasure of being able to feel all the parts of this meal, you wont live past this next attack!" Melvin then condensed a large sphere of dark energy within his hands and threw it at a hurting Serena incasing her within it just like Alan. "Hey!" Serena yelled as she desperately kicked and punched the side of the sphere trying to break out, "What's with this prison?" "Heh, you'll see." Melvin said with a flick of his wrist, which sent the sphere crashing into the wall. He then lifted his hand and brought the sphere back to him stopping it suddenly in front of him slamming Serena to the front of the sphere facing him. "You evil monster, I wont let you get away with this!" Serena cried out with all of her might before being sent flying towards the ceiling and then back at the floor of the room. "It seems I already have, you have no way of escape, and your powers don't work. You are as useless as a normal human in this ordeal. Prepare to die!" Serena looked up at Melvin from her place at the bottom of the sphere. She coughed up some blood before slowly standing up onto her knees and finally to a weak standing position. "What? How could you still be able to stand up? You're just a normal girl without your powers!" Melvin yelled surprised at Serena's ability to withstand her pain. "As long as there is something for me to fight for I will never give up this fight! Even if I don't have my powers, I cannot let this world die, no matter what the cost!!" Serena cried as she pulled herself up to a firm stance within the sphere. "My friends shall not die in vain!" "Fine!" Melvin yelled with fire in his eyes, "Then experience the full power of the Negaverse! DIE!" Melvin said as he began to draw in large quantities of dark energy turning himself black as the darkest portion of space. Serena turned her head toward Kyle as she heard him scream in agony as Melvin sucked the power from him and the crystal he had been joined with. Then, with an ounce of hope and direction in her eyes she turned towards Melvin and closed her eyes. Please, my friends, I ask of you all one last favor. You have already given your lives in order to save mine. Now I ask of you to lend me your power in order to help me defeat this evil that is within Melvin. Serena paused for a moment as she saw Melvin throw the energy toward her, thank you. Then, with a large explosion the energy collided with Serena and the sphere engulfing her and half of the room within the dark energy. "Ahhhh!" Serena screamed in agony as the power of the Negaverse collided with her and began to rip her clothes to shreds before eating away at her skin. The pain was too much for her to handle though, and she passed out.  
  
Serena was floating in a large dark and empty room, it felt warm and wet, like floating in water. After a moment of floating Serena realized that she was naked and curled up to keep her decency, but soon realized that no one was around to see her. She floated around for what seemed like hours in the dead silence and complete darkness. She couldn't tell which way was up and which was down. Am I dead? She thought a thousand times. No, I can't be. I still have to save the world! "But you are my dear." Came a voice, which seemed to have no point of origin. "Who's there?" Serena called out to the voice. "Why it is I, Queen Serenity." Came the voice again as a sparkle of light shown in front of Serena revealing a small projection of Serena's real mother. "Mom? What are you doing here? Where have you been all this time? Why did the others and I have to die before you could help us?" Serena asked with tears dripping down her face. "Because you wouldn't believe in the power of your friends until now." Serenity said as projections of each of her friends appeared behind her. "You didn't think we could help." Said Jupiter. "You thought nothing about us!" Said Venus. "Spoiled brat!" called Mars. "You neglected our help." Stated Mercury. "No, that's not true!" Serena said in defense. "Yes, but that's what you have been thinking for the past few weeks." Serenity said. "But why didn't the power of my friends keep me from dying?" Serena asked. Serenity placed a small crystal in Serena's hand as she spoke, "Because that power helped revive this." Serena looked at the crystal and then called out in excitement, "The Silver Imperium Crystal! My gem, recharged!!" Serenity smiled, "Not fully, but with the power of your friends at your side it will become strong again." Serenity then took the crystal from Serena and placed it on top of the shards of her locket transforming it into a full locket with the power of the crystal at the center. "I can become Sailor Moon again?" Serena asked as she took hold of the locket and placed it on her chest where her bow would normally be. "Say the words, Moon Crystal Power, and you shall return to earth as Sailor Moon to defeat Melvin." Serena nodded as she held her locket up high and yelled out, "Moon Crystal Power!" Then, white streaks of light filled the area and Serena disappeared. Serenity smiled, "Finally, you understand your true power my daughter."  
  
Melvin towered above Serena's dead body, staring deeply at the mangled corpse he helped create. He smiled as he observed the precision cut's evenly placed throughout her body, the same way Ann died. Turning from his enemy he returned to his place beside the crystal. He looked inside to see Kyle seemingly in pain within the crystal, whether from Serena's death or his torture Melvin could not tell. "It would seem that the great Sailor Moon is human after all." Melvin stated as he peered into the crystal, "And here I thought she would be a challenge to defeat. I'm just so disappointed in her, think she could have had the decency to put up a fight like Ann!" Melvin noticed that his words seemed to spark some form of a reaction, almost like Kyle was angered by Melvin's statement. Melvin ignored it and continued, "What fun is it to take over the world this easily? Without any real competition, it's almost pointless." Melvin paused as he walked over to Serena's dead corpse again. Looking down at it he spoke, "Your pathetic! I don't see how I ever liked someone as dumb and weak as you. You make me sick!" Melvin kicked Serena in the side, turning her over onto her back as Kyle watched. The crystal turned red as crimson as the anger built up inside of Kyle, a reaction that Melvin was hoping for. The hatred flowing from the young man combined with the evil of the crystal would help fuel Melvin's power. Yet this moment seemed like a different situation. Melvin wasn't receiving any of the power; instead, he was being drained of it. Melvin turned around to face Kyle within the crystal, "What are you doing? Your power is suppose to be fueling mine, your hatred giving me strength, not taking it from me." He paused as he watched in awe at the display in front of him, as Kyle was taking Melvin's plan and turning it against him. Melvin knew that Kyle would soon break out from the crystal shattering the ship's power source into thousands of pieces. He knew that once that happened the ship would be of no use to him and that he would have nothing to draw strength from. He would soon become powerless and he would loose. Melvin knew all of this even as he watched Kyle, forgetting about Sailor Moon. "Melvin." Came a weak voice from the opposite side of the room, the voice called out the name louder and louder each time before a flash of light caught the evil one's attention. He turned to see a dark silhouette of a longhaired girl with her hair tied up into buns. "I will not allow your evil to fill this world turning it into that of which you desire, nor will I allow you to corrupt the mind of this young man. I am Sailor Moon, and on behalf of the moon I shall punish you!" "But I killed you, you were dead!" Melvin yelled out as he threw a blast of black energy at Sailor Moon who held up her hand and deflected it as the power of the silver crystal flowed through her body condensing at her extended right arm. From the energy appeared a staff, which glowed the same white glow that she was. As she took hold of her Scepter words came to her mind, it was time to put an end to Melvin's evil work. "Moon Scepter Elimination!" a large stream of pure white energy shot out from the scepter, the light so bright that it engulfed the whole room in its magnificence. The energy flew right past Melvin and pounded on the crystal until the combined strength of the energy and Kyle shattered the crystal into thousands of pieces. The energy dissipated as the crystal shattered and Kyle emerged from within punching Melvin in the stomach with all of the power he possessed. As Kyle slowly stepped away from a fallen Melvin so did Sailor Moon fall to the floor in exhaustion from the burden placed upon her to create the power she had made. "Sailor Moon, are you alright?" Kyle asked as he held her head up to look at him. With hope in his eyes he looked for her to open hers, and she did, slowly. "Yes, I'm just a bit tired." She answered faintly as she stared up at Kyle. "Well, you sit here and rest, I'll go finish Melvin off. With his crystal gone and me out of his control he doesn't have any power. This'll be a cinch!" Kyle said as he laid Sailor Moon down and turned toward Melvin who had also done the same to him. "Well, we'll se how easy I really am!" Melvin said as he shot two spheres of dark energy at Kyle, each one strategically placed to pin him in his spot. Kyle smirked as he saw them coming and decided to have a little fun with the energy. Using his growing powers he changed the trajectory of the energy sending them back at a now bewildered Melvin. Dodging them as best he could Melvin fell pray to his own plans and was pummeled with a few good punches on Kyle's behalf. "From my point of view, you don't stand a chance." Kyle said as he picked Melvin up by his jacket and looked him straight in the eye. "You see, first you messed with my mind, fooling me into becoming your pawn. Then you screwed with my love life, killing Lita and the others using my power. And now you mess with one of the few friends I have that can understand my power." Sailor Moon thought for a moment about what Kyle had said about her, she wasn't sure what he had meant, but she knew that he had helped her twice since he had met her, and this time she would help him. As Kyle continued his conversation Sailor Moon stood up and readied her wand for another attack. "You see, if I AM the one who will ultimately change the earth to my own liking, and you ARE just my servant, you have gone way out of line. Anyway, the evil world you want to create doesn't suit me very well, I like the one I already have, and nothing can change that. So I believe it's time I change the future of this planet, it's destiny, no my destiny, to one that is pleasing to me and everyone else on this world. Your death and the destruction of this ship!" Kyle then threw Melvin in the air and with all of his might, kicked Melvin to the opposite side of the room. Sailor Moon was ready, and now was her chance. As Melvin stood up Sailor Moon felt the power of the crystal build up inside of her as she willed for it and the strength of her friends. Again she felt the words needed to activate the attack and cried them out with all of her might, "Moon scepter elimination!" Melvin saw a flash of white energy fly toward him with intensity ten times greater then that of the one, which destroyed the crystal. It's time to reveal my true power, he thought, can't hold anything back. He then retorted with a stream of black energy equal in power and intensity as that of Sailor Moon's stream. Two powers, each equal in strength, each one determined on the other's destruction. One power being drawn from love and a crystal, the other from hatred and a person. Both powers met in the center of the room; light engulfing the dark, dark engulfing the light, each fighting for supremacy, yet none giving up an inch to the other. Stalemate.  
  
Chapter 9: Startling revelation, unexpected end  
  
Kyle stood in awe as he watched the battle between light and dark, good and evil ensue in front of him. He was surprised that even though he helped kill her friends, Serena still stood there fighting for him. Everyone he knew, all of his previous friends had all abandoned him when by mistake he had hurt them, but she still stood. Perhaps it was the Japanese culture that turned her into such a different person then the friends he had had in the US. "It's our job." he remembered back to a previous conversation he had had with Lita, "we protect those in need, even if they are the ones who once hurt us." Perhaps that's what it is, Kyle thought as he looked on at Sailor Moon who was now showing signs of fatigue at intensity and length of time she had kept her attack up. Kyle then switched positions to look at Melvin, he too seemed to be exhausted, though not as much as Sailor Moon. She needs my help, but how can I use my power against my own creation? As Kyle pondered upon his dilemma Melvin too began to wonder about Sailor Moon's power, how did she gain so much power? She couldn't even transform and now she's holding dead even with my own attacks. Melvin shifted his glance for a moment while keeping his attack up to look at Kyle, and without the power from him I'll soon run out of energy to attack with! "I will not let you win Melvin!" Sailor Moon cried out as her attack ceased and she ducked out of the way of the rest of Melvin's attack. Melvin smiled, "So, you couldn't keep up with my strength could you? Perhaps you should go home and forget fighting me before I kill you again!" Sailor Moon stood up and stared Melvin straight in the eye, "Read my lips, I will never give up! Not to someone as evil as you!" Melvin smiled, "But of course, but without your friends to back you up your power is rather limited, while mine is infinitely fueled by the negative energy around me." Kyle's eyes lit up as he heard Melvin's statement, that's it, the negative energy. As long as Sailor Moon and I keep our minds pure of negative thoughts then he wont have any energy to draw from. "Sailor Moon, don't let his remarks anger you, as long as your thoughts stay pure then his energy supply will disappear!" Kyle yelled. "Thanks!" Sailor Moon replied with a nod. "That's enough meddling for you boy!" Melvin said as he unleashed a blast of energy that Kyle barely dodged yet sent him flying to the other side of the room. "Kyle!" Sailor Moon cried as she began to run over to him, but before she was able to make more then one step she was stopped by a wall of dark energy. She turned to see Melvin standing beside her with a childish grin on his face. "Why don't you wipe that stupid grin off your face and treat your 'creator' better then trash?" she asked repulsed by Melvin's uncanny ability to contradict everything he used to stand for. "Oh but that would take all the fun out of this!" Melvin replied as he punched Sailor Moon in the stomach sending her crashing into his wall of energy, which he promptly destroyed after completion of his attack. Kyle slowly stood to his feet as he saw Sailor Moon fall to the floor, remember, mind pure of evil thoughts, no hatred, just calm and peaceful combat. Kyle quickly advanced upon Melvin and hit his face with everything he had sending Melvin toppling backward. Melvin looked up at Kyle as he wiped the blood from his chin, "Boy, I told you to stay out of this!" Melvin then charged Kyle who stood perfectly still, yet as Melvin sent his fist fling Kyle's face seemed to disappear from sight leaving Melvin punching at air. Heheh, good. he's using his power. More energy for me! "What's wrong Melvin?" Kyle asked as he stood behind his creation, "Can't seem to hit me can you. I'd like to thank you for showing me that book of yours, it's allowed me to better my skills." Kyle laughed a little as he thought about the way he was turning Melvin's own tactics on him. "Are you still so blind? No matter how much you appear to be winning I'll always have to upper hand. Your negative energy is the best to feed upon!" Melvin replied as he sent another blast of energy at Kyle who dodged it will a little more effort then he had thought he needed.  
  
I can't believe Kyle's holding his own against Melvin. Sailor Moon thought as she watched the fight in awe, is he a new Sailor Scout?  
  
What's up with this? Kyle thought as he dodged yet another attack, each of which seemed to increase in speed and power. How can he be getting stronger? I'm not thinking any negative thoughts! "You still don't get it do you?" Melvin said after sending another blast, this time knocking Kyle to the floor, "You're the one feeding me!"  
  
"What?!" Sailor Moon said in disbelief. "Yes, now I see you understand." Melvin stated as he turned his gaze from Kyle to Sailor Moon. "Your friend's ability comes from the same evil that mine does. The ability to control his own destiny by manipulating time around him expends a great deal of energy, negative energy. With each use he fuels me with the power I need, yet just standing there he can still give me that same power." Melvin turned his gaze back to Kyle, "Yes, that increase in your power has allowed you to forget that to keep up your ability you have to always use it. Foolish boy, you will never be able to defeat me!" Melvin then picked Kyle up by his shirt, "Resistance is futile." He then threw Kyle at Sailor Moon knocking them both into the wall. Kyle brought himself to his knees with one thought on his mind, his death. "Melvin, your book also taught me one more ability. the ability to stop the flow of time around me!" Kyle then began to yell, not a yell of attack, or loss, or defense, yet one of great strain as he built up all of the power from within him. Sailor Moon stepped back away from Kyle as she saw his body begin to glow with the same gray color that his apartment was painted. "Oh my god." "You fool! All the energy that you'll expend will be mine!!" Melvin yelled as he saw the foolishness in Kyle's attack, until he looked at the flow of his cloak as it started to slow down. "No, you can't! It isn't possible." yet Melvin's words froze as the flow of time stopped inside the room. "He stopped moving." Sailor Moon stated as she saw Melvin standing in front of them with a look of complete terror on his face. "Sailor Moon, I do not have much time. The energy field I created that protects you from the effects of my attack will soon wear off and time will flow normally again." Kyle said as he slowly stood up to look at Sailor Moon eye to eye. "Listen to me carefully, you must kill me, it is the only way to stop Melvin." Sailor Moon looked puzzled at Kyle's request, hadn't there been enough bloodshed already, did Kyle have to die as well in order to protect the earth, No! "No, I can't do it! Lita wouldn't allow it." "Sailor Moon, it is the only way! As long as I'm alive Melvin's power will be limitless!!" Kyle argued. "No, no, no, no, no!!" Yelled Sailor Moon with tears running down her face, "No, I can't allow another one of my friends to die." She fell to her knees and began to sob. Kyle bent down beside her, "Sailor Moon, the only way to save any one of them is to defeat Melvin. The only way to defeat him is to kill me. Do you want the girls deaths to mean nothing? If the Earth is destroyed then they will have died in vain." "I know." Sailor Moon replied between sobs, "But having your blood on my hands." She was cut short by Kyle's fingers over her lips. "Don't worry about it, I expended all of my energy for this attack, I'll die anyway." "Then why should I have to kill you?" "Because the evil power within me will no longer exist if you kill me, it's the healing power of your gem that will make this work. Besides, you'll be able to bring all of us back to life with the same power like you did after defeating Queen Beryl." Kyle stated as he stood up and readied himself for his end. "Good bye Kyle." Sailor Moon pulled out her scepter and pointed it at Kyle with a tear in her eye, "Moon Scepter Elimination!" Sailor Moon noticed a weird smile on Kyle's face as he winked at her, before the white stream of energy impacted his chest like a bullet piercing his heat. The impact knocked him to the floor face up, staring at the dark ceiling of the "Dark Bird". "It is done." Kyle whispered as the flow of time returned to the room and Melvin stared in horror at the sight before him. "No." was all Melvin could say as he stared at Kyle dead on the floor. Sailor Moon kneeled by his side crying her eyes out. The dreams and predictions had all come true, now only Sailor Moon was left.  
  
Chapter 10: Realization  
  
"Why did you make me do it?" Sailor Moon asked of Kyle as she held his upper body in her hand, his blood streaming down her arms and legs. "I can't believe you of all people would do it, you killed him, forever your heart will be tainted! Sailor Moon, the murderer!" Melvin spoke with disgust at Sailor Moon's actions, "I wanted to kill him! But oh well, I guess I'll just have to settle for you instead!" Melvin then shot a blast of dark energy at Sailor Moon throwing her against the wall and away from Kyle. What if I can't beat him? Sailor Moon thought as she fell on her knees, the blood that Kyle had shed upon her dripping on the floor. "Look at you, the great Sailor Moon, protector of the weak and good, spokesperson against evil, now evil herself. Killing a man in cold blood is the worst sin apart from suicide!" Melvin stated as he loomed over Sailor Moon who refused to look up at him. "But it wasn't in cold blood." she said in hopeful defense of her decision. "It certainly wasn't in defense now was it?" Melvin peered down at Sailor Moon who simply shook her head no, "Then what else would it be?" Sailor Moon looked up at Melvin eyes glazed on the verge of tears, "It was a sacrifice for the good of the planet. His death will stop everyone on earth from suffering the silence you wish to bring upon them." "Hmm, I suppose you could look at it that way, but if that were actually true then wouldn't I have already been defeated?" Melvin paused to check Sailor Moon's expression but saw nothing to his interest, "But you see, I'm still here, which means that everything that you have just said was a lie! Do you know why?" Sailor Moon shook her head no again, "Because you wanted him dead." "No." She replied in a weak voice unsure of her position. "Sure you did! You wanted to kill him for helping me kill your friends!!" Melvin accused Sailor Moon. "No is wasn't like that." "I could see the look in your eyes when you did it, you loved every moment of it..!" Melvin continued his assault. "No." She replied seemingly a bit agitated. "You loved the feel of his blood on your body, reassuring you that your friends deaths have been avenged!" "NO! NO! NO!" Sailor Moon burst out in a fit of rage as she pounded her fists into the floor cracking her knuckles, hating Kyle and Melvin for causing herself so much grief. "Kyle was my friend, Lita's lover, he was a human just like the rest of us." She paused as she put her head into her hands and began to cry, "It was his choice not mine." Melvin thought about Sailor Moon's statement for a moment before replying in a sincere voice, "I'm sure he was all of those things." Realizing that all he needed was for Sailor Moon to get a little more angry to give him the power her needed Melvin restarted his assault on her. "But that sill gave you no right to kill him like that. Just look at his wrangled body, what a cruel way to die." "He made me do it!" Sailor Moon yelled as tears flew all over, her hatred increasing, yet not at anyone else but herself. "Do you honestly think anyone would want to die like that?" Melvin asked as he knelt down beside Sailor Moon who shook her head no again forcing herself not to look at Melvin. "Then why do you think he would want to die like that?" Sailor Moon sat silent, sobbing softly as she stared at her blood stained uniform. It was the blood of Kyle, an innocent who's ability forced him to unwillingly participate in a fight that should have never involved him. The blood of a young man, a kind sole now lying dead on the floor on the other side of the room. She was the cause of his death, his suffering, his loss of a lover, his loss of any future. He would never be the same, even if the silver crystal were to bring him back, and it was all her fault. Her fault. "I did it." Sailor Moon whispered softly. "What? I didn't hear you." "I said I did it!" she yelled at Melvin who was taken aback by her blatant statement, "It was my fault, I killed him! I hate you for bringing him into this situation, I hate him for convincing me to do it, but most of all I hate myself for doing it!" Sailor Moon stood up, held her locket in her hand and pulled it off of her vest instantly destroying her transformation returning her to simple Serena. "I'm unworthy of this power." she then threw her locket toward Kyle where it stopped right next to his left hand. Melvin glanced over at Kyle for a second and then back at Serena, his jaw dropped in awe at the sight of earth's last hope giving up, then quickly the thought gave him joy. "I'm glad you see it my way. So how about our two evil minds team up, no one could stop us!" Serena's eyes lit up with a fire that no other would believe her to have as she stared in hate at Melvin, "No, I don't see it your way, I simply see it mine. I killed Kyle, but that doesn't make me evil like you. I hate the likes of you, and if I hadn't known any better." Serena reached down under the back of her pants and slowly pulled out a sharp object, "I probably wouldn't have taken this!" She then threw the knife at Melvin stabbing him in his left chest. Melvin fell to the ground stunned at the abruptness of Serena's attack, how could he have missed seeing the knife coming toward him? "Why you little." "Heheh, didn't think I had it in me to put the hurt on you?" Serena smiled as she loomed over Melvin, "I figured I needed some protection and decided to keep that handy while I couldn't transform." Sailor Moon, Serena, Melvin's going to kill you with the energy you're putting out! Though a motionless yet not dead Kyle as he listened to the fight ensue. One last blast of energy, thought Melvin still in disbelief, just like Ann! "Good bye Serena, I suppose I'll see you in the afterlife!" "Huh?" Serena asked surprised as Melvin unleashed a blast of yellow energy like the one he had upon Ann. Serena ran from it until she was pinned to the wall of the ship where it struck her in full force. "No!!!" Came a blood curtailing scream as Serena was squished between the wall and the energy, the energy kept on pushing until the pressure was too much for Serena to take and she passed out. Yet the energy kept moving until the wall gave way to the increased pressure throwing Serena out of the ship into the streets of Tokyo, forty stories above the ground. Sailor Moon. Kyle thought as he grabbed a hold of Serena's locket placing it into his jeans pocket. Melvin laughed at the sight of his greatest adversary plunging to her death. "Too bad she passed out, she would have enjoyed seeing her life flash before her eyes in her final moments, but at least she's dead and out of my way."  
  
N. G. Silver sat in his chair within the fifty story office of his building, he shut the book that he was reading and placed it upon his desk, "Well, it wasn't how I had expected it to turn out, but I suppose it was all for the best. At least Sailor Moon is out of the way for now, but as for that idiot son of mine." NG quickly vanished in a flash of energy that was dark as night.  
  
Melvin stared out the open hole at the skyline of Tokyo at night, "If only I had some more evil energy to feed from." "Your master can give you all the energy you need." Came a voice from behind Melvin. He turned around to see NG standing beside the broken energy crystal, "Too bad about the crystal, now I guess all of your efforts are for naught." NG strolled casually toward Melvin as he spoke, "Though that was a wonderful performance you gave as you killed off the Sailor Scouts for me, and I suppose I should thank you for that." "Who are you, and what gives you the right to criticize me?" Melvin asked confused by the intrusion of this suave new person who had entered his domain without his consent. "Who am I you ask!" NG laughed at the thought of his minion's ignorance, "I'm none other then the great N. G. Silver, creator of all of this evil, which powers you. In other words, I'm the one who will shape this world after it is destroyed." "Who do you think I am? I have no master as the one who would be it is now dead, look over there." Melvin pointed toward Kyle sprawled out on the ground. NG was on his knees beside Kyle in no time flat, Idiot boy! He thought as he ran his fingers through Kyle's hair, "You could have treated your master with a little more respect!" NG said as if he had no knowledge of what had happened. "Though I would have liked to kill him, Sailor Moon can have all of the credit for that boy's death." Melvin replied. "Then I guess since she's dead I'll have to kill you instead." NG spoke with a clear and calm voice as he stood up and faced Melvin who was now starting to doubt his own abilities. "But I thought you said that you were my master, the one who could give me all the energy I need?" asked Melvin. "I am, it's just that I don't really need you anymore, you have served your purpose." I can't seem to be able to draw any energy from him, why? Melvin thought as sweat started to fall down his face. He realized that without the ability to draw energy from his opponent he wouldn't be able to last long. "Are you ready to fight your maker?" NG took off his suit coat and laid it down on the floor before taking up a fighting stance. I'll take it easy on him at first, no time tricks. "Dodge this!" yelled Melvin as he shot a blast of dark energy at NG who with the flick of his hand stopped the energy dead in its tracks. Ok, so I lied. NG thought as he flicked his hand again sending the energy back at Melvin who was barely able to dodge the energy before being punched in the stomach by NG who seemed to have been waiting beside him the whole time. He's just like Kyle, no, he's worse then him! Melvin thought as he slowly stood up and stared at NG. "I get it now, you and Kyle are the same person." "Hmm, I suppose you could think of us like that." NG said as he threw a sphere of energy at Melvin. It's the true sign of evil, energy as dark as the void of space. Melvin trailed off as the energy engulfed him and he fell unconscious on the ground, the wound Serena had inflicted on him opening up further as his blood began to seep out of his body. "Your energy is mine, the evil mine," stated NG as he looked down at Melvin lying near death on the floor, "return to me all that is mine." NG held out his right arm and Melvin's body began to pulse with a dark glow as the evil energy inside of him began to condense and seep from his body into NG's waiting arm. NG stood there until there was no more energy left, he then placed a finger on Melvin's forehead. "Remember nothing." He said as a flash of white energy entered Melvin's head and then spread throughout his entire body. NG picked Melvin up after the energy show subsided and in a flash of energy as dark as night transported him to the 10th district park where he laid Melvin down on the sidewalk allowing more of his blood to seep out of his body. NG blinked before he returned to the craft where he picked Kyle up and transported him to the bedroom of his apartment. Lying Kyle down NG said, "You don't have to worry about Melvin my son, he will be well within a few days and ready to start annoy everyone like always. I may be evil but I still do understand love, I know how Molly would feel if she were to find out Melvin was dead." NG closed his eyes as he waved his hands over Kyle's body, "As for you, you'll recover much faster. Though you were stupid enough to let Sailor Moon strip you of your negative energy, you were smart enough to keep yourself alive." NG slowly walked toward the door of Kyle's bedroom, "You will find a little more money and a note disclosing the whereabouts of Sailor Moon with your check tomorrow." NG smiled, "What would evil be like without good?" NG then disappeared in a flash of energy as dark as night. Behind him he left an evil echo, the echo contained the message, Now begins the really fun part, I will see you again my son, soon, very soon.  
  
Epilogue  
  
Kyle awoke slowly to the brightness of the sun as it entered his window then next morning. It must have been all a bad dream, thought Kyle as he got out of his bed and looked out the window and the morning skyline, 'The Dark Bird' no longer in the sky, and moon's reflection whole again, everything seemed to be back to normal. Closing the blinds Kyle walked out into the living room of his apartment, still not noticing that he had on the same clothes he wore during his dream. "Time to go out and get the mail." He said as he walked toward the door leading out into the hallway of his apartment complex. As he did he passed by a mirror he had put up on the wall a few days earlier in hopes of brightening up his apartment, Serena had requested for him to do it. "Woah!" he called out as the sight of his wardrobe in the mirror caught his attention. "Since when did I sleep in the same clothes I wear in my dreams?" Kyle stepped closer to his mirror and inspected his clothes, after a moment he noticed a few cuts and tears in both his jeans and shirt, right where he had been cut in his dream. Reaching into his pocket he found the one bit of proof that he needed to be sure of his hypothesis, Sailor Moon's locket. "So it wasn't a dream." He stated as the stared at the locket in disbelief. "Then how'd I get back here? I can't remember anything after I stuck the locket into my pocket." Without any more questioning he laid down the locket on his center table and continued on his quest to get his mail." After as short elevator ride Kyle came to his mailbox and opened it to find a letter addressed to him with the symbol of a comet on it. "My check for the week." He said as he headed back into his apartment and sat down on his couch turning on the TV. A male news announcer came on the set in mid sentience, yet Kyle knew what he was reporting about, ".last night the rightfully named comet of death collided with the moon. Experts and spectators around the globe could see the impact as the moon was transformed into a burning ring of molten rock. Soon after the explosion eye witness reports have told us about seeing a UFO within the streets of Tokyo only a block away from the 10th district park." "My god, it really did happen!" Kyle said as he listened on. ".Four girls dressed in sailor suits were soon reported dead on the streets below where the UFO was found. No one knows yet who these four girls are and autopsy's scheduled for tomorrow will discover the cause of their deaths." The anchorman paused to catch his breath and turn to face a different camera as a picture of Melvin was displayed at the corner of the screen. "About an hour after the disappearance of the UFO a boy was found lying near death in the middle of the 10th district park, paramedics on the scene stated that the boy had suffered a stab wound and multiple cuts all over his body. He was put into intensive care but the doctors say his condition is stabilizing." "I guess I know where to find Molly today." Kyle said. "The greatest mystery of all though is that the moon seems to show no signs of impact with the comet. The moon is perfectly preserved the way it was before the impact as if nothing had happened." The announcer turned in his seat again, "And now to other news." Kyle shut the TV off. "That still doesn't explain how I got here." Kyle said as he decided to open the envelope with his weekly check in it. Pulling it out he found 500 yen and a letter along with the usual check. "Hmm, wonder what this is for." Opening the letter he began to read it.  
  
Kyle, I know by now you are wondering why and how you are unharmed and in your bedroom. Those answers cannot be given out at this time, perhaps latter when we meet in person. This letter's purpose is to disclose the whereabouts of Sailor Moon. Remember the news cast only said that four girls were found dead. .Now the 500 yen I've enclosed should be enough to cover your traveling expenses, you have three days in order to find her if you wish to bring the other four back from the dead. After the autopsy no one will be able to save them. The evil that spawned you  
  
"The evil that spawned me?" Thought Kyle as he looked on at Melvin who was lying in a hospital bed with Molly by his side. "Well, it seems he has no memory of the events that happened in this past week, and all of his evil energy is gone. That's good." Kyle walked away from the door and out into the streets of Tokyo as he thought, Serena is somewhere in the town of Okinawa, I can't fail in my attempt to find her, Lita and the others are counting on me. Kyle walked down the streets of Tokyo, his quest to find Serena only just beginning, he thought of Lita as he entered the Monorail leading out of the city. He will find her, with her help he will bring back the others, and then they will find out who the real ringmaster of this evil is, The Evil that Spawned Me.  
  
The End. 


End file.
